How Love Comes To Be
by crazywriter99
Summary: Expanding from 6th year to the fateful Halloween night, Lily is leaving behind the opinions and ideals she thought were most important and expanding her horizons. Does this mean that a certain Marauder might have a shot with her? Or will the horror, insanity, and hurt of the war hold them back... Requires background knowledge of magic. JILY!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

**The Prologue is Lily's POV, then the rest is third person. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- Only the parts you don't know are mine! Promise! A lot of quotes from this chapter are from the 5th and 7th Harry Potter books, but I just wanted a good starting point.**

* * *

I let the warm summer sun bask over me. O.W.L.S were done, over. I didn't need to worry about them again until results came, and so I really wished Mary and Emmeline would stop fretting over question 19. They were done. We were done. After all those weeks of studying, and then the stressful O.W.L.S themselves, we needed a well-deserved break. I was going to suggest that we sneak into the kitchens later when an unmistakable voice echoed across the grounds to where we sat beside the lake.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?"

James Potter.

My head spun to find the group of people gathered over by the forests edge. Mary and Emmeline looked at me nervously; they recognized the voice as well.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

That equally recognizable voice made it clear what was going on.

Sirius Black.

She heard Severus, her best friend, try to say something but didn't catch the words.

"Wait for what?" I growled at Sirius' voice, he thought he was so cool, "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

I leapt to my feet, well aware of what was going to happen next.

"Wash your mouth. _Scourgify!"_

I ran, pushing through the crowds of people watching, they were sick.

"Leave him ALONE!" I shrieked as I entered the clearing.

And of course the arrogant boy's hand jumped immediately to his messy hair, "All right Evans?"

Did he really think it was alright, didn't he know me at all?

"Leave him alone," I gave my least favorite person at Hogwarts a cold glare, "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…."

Why was this so amusing to everyone? People might not _love_ Slytherins, but how could they find this arrogance funny!?

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on…. Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." The nerve of Potter

I held my breath for a minute before responding, "I wouldn't go out with you if it was choice between you and the giant squid." Had I actually considered saying yes for a second? No, it was just thinking about Sev.

I barely heard as Sirius continued briskly. I was watching Sev fight the Impedimenta jinx Potter must have cast. He grabbed his wand and sliced at Potter. For a moment I was just another person in the crowds, watching as Potter checked the blood coming from his robes and as Sev was hung upside down. I almost laughed before I remembered that Sev was my best friend.

"Let him down!" I spit.

"Certainly." The cocky idiot knew that wasn't what I meant as I watched Sev hit the ground hard. A few more spells were cast.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" How many times had I said that in the past few years? More than I could count.

"Evans, don't make me hex you." Was it just me or did he actually look apologetic.

"Take the curse off him, then!" What curse were we talking about again?

Sev clambered to his feet, obviously trying to get to his wand. Didn't he realize he was feeding the fires?

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus…"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her."

I froze, and a moment seemed to feel like an eternity. Had he really just called me that? The one thing he had always sworn I wasn't? I had heard it before from Sev's 'friends' but him? I could hardly remember what I was saying afterwards, but all I could remember was James' hurt face and him yelling after me.

Mudblood. The word pounded against the inside of my brain, an echo of Severus' voice.

Mary and Emmeline were calling for me, but I had broken into a sprint, rushing past the few students not taking advantage of the perfect weather. The Fat Lady spluttered indignantly as I shouted at her, and the next thing I knew I was sobbing into my pillow. My other friend, Marlene Mackinnon, stroked my hair, asking what was wrong, but my voice couldn't be heard past the sobs that racked my body.

I thought he had been my friend, I thought that he wasn't like his little friends, slipping me notes with threats and insults. He was just as bad, but I had been too stupid to see it. How is it that the people we love the most blind us more than anyone else? I should have guessed this was coming; he had spent less and less time with me, and whenever I saw him with his Slytherin pals, and he never said a word to me. I should have known.

Mary came back. I heard her shushing me, comforting me, while Emmeline explain what happened to Marlene. Their anger was heard more and more clearly as my crying reduced, and soon I was sitting up, talking sadly to my friends.

"You're not an idiot Lils," Emmeline took my hand, "We all thought Snape was different, especially seeing how close you were."

"I thought he was awful the whole time," Marlene muttered, but Emmeline elbowed her in the ribs.

"I should have seen it," My voice was dull, my anger and sadness evaporated, replaced with sheer exhaustion, "He never treated me the same after I didn't agree with what happened in the Whomping Willow."

There was a knock on the door and a small first year stepped in, whispering something to Mary before she scurried away.

"What is it?" I looked away from the spot on the wall she had been contemplating.

"Nothing." Mary was a terrible liar.

"What?"

"Well…" Mary cleared her throat excessively and fiddled with the button on her cloak, "Snape is outside the common room. He wants to talk to you and-"

Mary looked away again but my gaze caught hers, "And what?"

"He's threatening to sleep outside if he has to."

The other girls winced. They knew this would trigger my guilt. I can't help it, so as expected I left the room and the common room. I felt my fellow Gryffindors watching me, gossip travels faster than a Patronus in this school.

Sev looked nervous, yet excited to see me. I felt nothing.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

I could see the hurt on his face, but that was nothing compared to what he put me through with one word.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends," I spit out the words, and Sev looked like he wanted to argue but I didn't let him, "you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you? I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No-listen, I didn't mean-"

"-to call me a Mudblood? But you call every one of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

This question stumped him. I wasn't any different, except for the fact that we were friends, and his _new_ friends didn't let that stop them from threatening me. He shrunk away from the look I gave him, a look that said everything, and left.

All of my roommates sat up waiting for me, even outspoken Alice Prewitt. Everyone said that Alice was the best witch in their years, after me, but I think she's better than me. I think she's a better witch than most of the school, and we always joked about how she should be in Ravenclaw.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked me hesitantly as I changed into my nightclothes.

"I'm fine." She didn't look convinced. "Really Marls, I'm perfect, I got everything off my back tonight."

I slipped under the covers.

"What's going to happen with you two from now on," Emmeline sat on the edge of her bed, facing directly towards me.

"It's done Em," I whispered, "I never want to see him again."

There was silence.

"Good," Marlene was firm, and I could see they all agreed. Why hadn't I, I could have spared myself. Instead I stood up for him, and he betrayed me.

They went to change with a few words of comfort when they saw my fatigue. I knew that I had done the right thing. The only friends I needed were right here, in this room.

Thank god Fifth Year is over.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving! I'll try to come with the 1st Chapter soon!**

**-Trina**


	2. Chapter 1-Going Home

Chapter 1- Going Home

* * *

**Sorry it took a few days to update, not coming up with lame excuses here, just that didn't really have time. Hope you like the first CHAPTER!**

* * *

If Lily said that the summer had been short and happy, she'd be lying.

Every vacation Lily would return home to her little house near Spinners End and count down the days until school began again. Why, you may ask, did she hate to return home? The answer lies solely in Lily's older sister Petunia.

Petunia hated Lily. It hadn't always been that way, but ever since Lily became the 11 year old witch, and owls flew through the house daily with letters from her school friends, Petunia saw a different person in Lily. She wasn't the little ginger who followed her older sister everywhere and listened to everything she said, she was a freak now. She and that skinny black haired boy from the park were freaks together.

If Petunia had paid any attention to Lily what so ever that summer, besides to yell at her for the owl droppings, she would have noticed that the black haired boy, Severus Snape, hadn't come around once. That made the summer all the more worse for Lily, because now she not only had to deal with taunts, complaints, and haughty comments from her sister, she also had to face it without a friend near bye to escape too.

On August 31st Lily packed her things frantically, trying to fit all of the books she had brought into her trunk, without making too much noise. Petunia's vile boyfriend was over for tea, and if she made the slightest noise, anything to alert Vernon that she was here, it was assured that Petunia would not be driving her to the station tomorrow. Since Lily's parents left for work early, and didn't come back until late, a ride with her sister was the only chance she had of escaping the worst summer she'd had in years.

When everything was packed Lily stood back and looked at the blank room. Her trunk was magic, charmed with an Undetectable Extension charm and a weightless charm. Lily had taken the opportunity of a near bottomless bag to bring everything with her, not totally unconvinced that Petunia wouldn't burn anything she left behind. Orchid, her owl, hooted drearily from her cage, bored of the cage that Petunia had insisted on.

Lily had named the owl after a flower back in her first year, trying to get Petunia to warm to the bird, 'See, she has the same type of name as us.'

The cage was proof that it hadn't worked.

Later that night when Vernon had left and the house was firmly asleep, Lily crept out to the kitchen and made herself tea and a sandwich. She had left dinner early, angry from yet another falling out with Petunia over the food, and was starved. Lily pined after the kitchens at Hogwarts, where you could come at any hour of the day and eat, to the absolute joy of the house elves. She may have been upset at first about the conditions of elves that so resembled a slaves, but after seeing their happiness in working, she couldn't deny that they seemed to like working more than freedom.

She wrapped her fingers around the cup and sighed, tracing patterns on the side of the warm mug. This house used to be her sanctuary, her home. Now all she could think about was leaving.

_Leaving Petunia,_ She corrected, _I'll miss my parents and the house itself._

Lily's parents were never home, and as girls the sisters had appreciated it. They ran around together, did everything together; but now it only increased the foreignness of what used to be home. Tomorrow she'd go back to her friends, to her school. If only she could mend things with her sister, but the only way to appease her was if she gave up magic, and she couldn't. Being a witch was an important part of who Lily was, and who she wanted to be. If only Petunia could accept that.

Lily threw her mug in the dishwasher and went back up stairs. She just needed to get some sleep and relax. Sleep.

* * *

King Cross station resembled a massive bee-hive. It shook wildly as the trains came in, buzzed with the constant movement of people on phones, talking to friends, or rolling their trolleys to their platform. Lily fought the masses of people, how on earth was she supposed to get onto Platform 9¾ without being seen when it was this crowded?

Even with the difficulties Lily made it on, and hoped that the muggles would just past it off as absurd that someone disappeared into the pillar. It wasn't any less crowded on Platform 9¾. Students, most still in their muggle clothes, rushed around talking to friends and trying to get their pets onto the train. It was beautifully chaotic and Lily watched in pleasure, more certain than ever that this was where she belonged.

"LILS!" Marlene was the first girl to notice Lily and they ran over to get tangled in a hug. Marlene was craziest and most wild witch Lily had ever met, but they were best friends.

The rest of the sixth year Gryffindor girls gathered together, hugging and laughing in a huge circle.

"How was it? With your sister and everything?" Alice hugged Lily tightly, which surprised her, since the girls had never been close, though Lily had often sought after her company.

"It was fine," Lily plastered a fake smile on her face. She never told her friends how horrible it truly was with her sister, she didn't want to ruin this amazing first day.

No one looked convinced, but moved on, sensing her 'I don't want to talk about it' vibe.

"I had an awful summer," Marlene groaned, "The Marauders pranked me every Sunday, making it a ritual, until I refused to leave my house on Sundays. Then they changed it to every Saturday."

Lily laughed, living next door to James Potter was the worst curse she could think to put on anyone. She would sooner spend all summer with Petunia. Oh wait, she did.

"Sucks Marls," Alice looked gleeful, "I spent all summer with Frank."

They all sighed, being silent for a second wishing they had boyfriends as devoted and in love with them as Frank. They all knew that in ten years when they came to visit Alice, it would be a house filled with little Franks and Alice's. The two of them were meant to be. Everyone saw it.

"Come on, let's go get a compartment," Mary started pulling her to the train.

"I can't, I have to go to the Prefects meeting, then patrol the corridors. But I'll find you," Lily promised and took off for the front of the train.

As she pushed her way through the crowd Lily thought she saw a head of unruly black hair, but a second later it was gone. Lily tried to ignore the little James Potter now sitting calmly in her thoughts, but there was something about him that refused to be ignored. It was one of his most irritating qualities, though he had no control over it.

Later, after the meeting with the new Head of Houses, Hestia Jones and some Ravenclaw called Paul, Lily patrolled the corridors with fellow Gryffindor Prefect, Remus Lupin. Not only was he a prefect, but he was best friends with James Potter and Sirius Black, therefor one of the Marauders. As much as Lily wanted to hate him for it, Remus was so sincerely _kind__**, **_it was hard to believe that he was a Marauder. He was one of the better Marauders, him and the fourth member, Peter Pettigrew, who mostly just followed around Black and Potter.

"How was your summer?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"It was okay, Petunia was away with her walrus boyfriend for a time, and I found some new books." Remus smiled.

"So did I, my mum took me to Diagon Alley early on, and I found some interesting books about Banshees…"

The conversation flowed smoothly from there. The one thing Lily and Remus really related about was reading, because it wasn't as if the rest of the Marauders found the library the most fascinating place in Hogwarts, nor did the rest of Lily's friends particularly enjoy a conversation about school work or learning. So that was where Lily and the kindest Marauder bonded during their long prefect patrols in fifth year.

In the last round of their patrol they were headed back to their respective compartments as Remus cracked a joke and Lily couldn't help but laugh as they approached the Marauders compartment.

"Your laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world Lily-Flower."

She stopped laughing fairly quickly and glared at James Potter. Remus muttered a good bye and passed Potter, into the compartment.

"You think your _so_ romantic," Lily hissed, stalking past him.

"I know I am," He shouted after her, "SO HOW ABOUT A DATE EVANS?"

The entire train compartment heard, some people popping their heads out until they realized it was just another failed attempt at wooing Lily. She blushed furiously, but couldn't help as she felt a slight swooping sensation. The guy might be an arrogant toerag, but he knew how to ask a girl out.

"In your dreams Potter," Lily left him hanging out of his compartment, smirking and probably running his hands through his much abused hair.

Lily smiled as she thought about him, but realized what she was doing a second later and forced herself to forget. What was it with Potter? Why couldn't she just hate him in peace, without her brain protesting? Lily found her friends, and stumbled into a seat, rubbing her head angrily.

Alice touched her hand hesitantly, "What's wrong Lils?"

"Potter," Ems and Marley spoke in chorus and laughed.

"Who else?" Mary was curled up in the corner, reading. She was the third member of the book club that was Lily and Remus.

"Let me guess, he asked you out," Alice was finally catching on to the pattern that was Lily's life.

"What else," Lily kept rubbing her head, "He shouted it across the entire train. But what's worse…."

Lily stopped. She hadn't meant to tell her friends how tempted she'd been to accept. They all looked at her, even Mary tore her eyes from whatever book she as reading to hear the rest of her sentence.

"What's worse?"

"What's worse than Potter asking you out publicly?"

"I know."

"What?" All the girls turned to Marley, the incredible boy genius, who was grinning like a lunatic.

"Not telling," She smiled at Lily and let her friend take a breath of air. Marley was the best friend in the entire universe.

"Please!?"

"Nope."

Lily started reading Mary's book, abandoned on her lap, and for the rest of the ride, even as they changed, the girls begged Marley to tell them what was so bad about Potter asking her out this time. Lily loved Marley even more each time she just smiled and evaded their questions. Of course, she didn't have to bring it up in the first place…

"Look, there's the castle!"

Lily peeked out the window and smiled at the sight of Hogwarts, her real home.

"This year is going to be exceptionally different." Lily announced.

"True that!" Mary put away her book, and they grabbed their luggage.

Home sweet home.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know in the reviews. Should I do something in James' point of view? Yes no, maybe so. Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2- A New Perspective

**Chapter 2- A New Perspective**

* * *

**Sorry it's been almost a week, life really has it out for me. Don't worry, I'll get to some Jily soon, just be patient through the hatred, the friendship, and maybe love? Will Lily ever let go?**

* * *

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat cried out and Lily clapped politely as the last skinny little eleven year old jumped down from the stool to his table.

"Enjoy," Dumbledore's mouth pulled up into a smile, his eyes twinkling with wisdom and a joke he'd never share with anyone. The food appeared.

"Ugh, I can't find any brisket," Ems moaned as she searched up and down the table earnestly. Marley was delicately serving herself while Mary and Alice dug in like a pack of hyenas. Lily watched them in amusement while nibbling on a turkey leg.

"Just eat something else, it won't be here forever," Mary tossed a gravy soaked biscuit at Ems.

"Yeah, you can just get seconds later in the kitchens," Marley snorted, "and then thirds."

Alice chuckled but Lily prodded her in the shoulder, "What are you laughing at, we know you'll be joined her."

Little Alice smiled sweetly before elbowing a chuckling Frank in the ribs. She was the very definition of small but deadly.

"Besides, there is no use crying over spilled milk," Lily said soothingly, sipping her juice.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at her besides Mary.

"What in Merlin's name does milk have to do with anything," Marley, a pureblood witch, looked bemused, "If it has anything to do with Sirius practically summoning the brisket to him the minute appeared, then yes, it's relevant. But otherwise…"

Lily sighed, "Never mind, it's just a saying."

Marley still looked like Lily had lost her marbles, but Mary moved on.

"So what was happening on the train?"

Lily's heart dropped, "Wha- What?"

"You know, when you were talking about something worse about the fact that James asked you out publicly again?" Lily wanted to murder her.

She hesitated, but then saw Frank, the marauders roommate. Not one of them, but not beyond telling them something that would result in teasing for the rest of the year. He looked up from his plate and saw every girl watching him. Alice prodded him to move down with her.

"I'll bring him back in a minute, but you better tell me later," She warned, and dragged her boyfriend to an empty seat down the table.

Lily paused, looking for the words, and then whispered them, "I almost said yes."

"What?" Ems leaned in, she hadn't caught my words.

"I almost said yes."

They froze, until Marley squealed, "I knew this would happen. I've had it planned out since you first rejected him in third year."

She and Ems put their head together and started discussing wedding plans. Mary leaned over to Lily.

"Don't worry, you can say yes next time he asked."

Lily wanted to puke, "NO!"

They stopped, "What?"

"I don't actually like him, it was just…" Lily sighed, how to explain this. "I had a crappy summer, and when he asked me out I almost forgot that he is JAMES Potter. It was… a moment of weakness."

Marley looked skeptical, "Are you sure you don't like him?"

Lily was shocked, "Positively one hundred percent sure."

Marley sighed, "I guess the pale blue bridesmaid dresses will have to wait." She and Em both sighed sadly.

"It's just-" Mary didn't finished the sentence.

"Oh look, brisket," Lily pointed to the food she'd spotted a few seats down.

Em shrieked and ran to it and thankfully the subject of James Potter was dropped. It was not re-opened and Lily never let it get that close.

Later, lying in the bed she'd missed the entire summer, Lily felt unease gnawing at her. She loved Hogwarts, it was her home. But she knew there were those who wished she never existed, and used the fact she did as a source of cheap entertainment, mostly Slytherins. Last year had winded down with threats and insults, but she got the feeling that their hatred had grown over the summer.

She was scared to know by how much.

* * *

"Marley, wake up."

"Mmmh, mmmh."

"Marley."

"Uhhh, ghuhh."

"I will steal your favorite platforms and walk them through the grounds."

Marley shot up and met Lily's very serious eye.

"Alright, I'm up, no need to resort to violence," Marley jumped out and into the bathroom, briefly checking on her beloved shoes.

Lily sighed and moved on to the next girl. How she had gotten stuck as alarm clock she didn't know. It had started back in first year, when she woke up at the crack of dawn and got to class early, as the rest of her dorm mates came rushing in late. They had found it the perfect opportunity to take advantage of poor Lily. And every year they became more and more difficult.

Lily stood down in the common room with Em's blanket, waiting for the girl to get up.

"Been sleep walking Lily? Can't stand to be away from me for so long?"

Lily growled softly and blew a lock of red hair out of her face, refusing to acknowledge Potter.

"I guess I'm irresistible."

"Ems, if you don't come down here in the next 30 seconds, there will be more than one death on your hands."

"Wow, nice legs Evans," Black's signatures wolf whistle ran out as Em came running down, and when she saw the murderous look on Lily's face, she assumed that quick action was needed.

"Marley's lying naked on your bed Sirius, as a prank."

The boys stumbled over themselves to get to their dorm, and Em dragged Lily back up.

"Thanks for that," Lily grumbled, but her expression cleared quickly, "I can't believe they fell for that again."

"Yeah, the poor Marauders are in for a disappointment, Marley's in her own bed, fast asleep."

Lily was suddenly back on her mission, "Well then I've got some shoes to steal."

Em looked incredibly nervous.

* * *

2 hours, 2 shoes, and 2 angry girls later the sixth year Gryffindors congregated at the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily still looking smug and Marley very disheveled and annoyed, having chased her shoes around the field barefoot for a few hours. She had done it before, and sometimes in the winter. She still was the only one who didn't find it amusing.

"Ahh MacKinnon, the things you do, just for my amusement," Black chortled, purposefully missing the point of the running around. Marley just smiled at him sweetly, and the next thing he knew he was nursing his crushed toes.

"There are several reasons I like these shoes," She grinned at him from across the table.

Black muttered something about murdering sassy 6th years.

Lily grabbed her bag and made to leave, but Potter grabbed her arm. She held back an angry retort and managed a, "What?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd want to stick around," He grinned devilishly.

"This wouldn't happen to be the famous beginning of term prank that you have every year, would it?"

"It would," Sirius said solemnly.

"And this year's theme is Sparkles and Gryffindors,"Remus smirked, "That's what we get for leaving Padfoot in charge of naming."

Black looked affronted but before he could say anything a ballad that sounded oddly like Fantasy Forest started playing, and the Slytherins started yelling.

Over the Slytherin table it was raining red and gold confetti and sparkles. Where Potter had gotten them from, Lily didn't know. The third years and under were brushing off the decorations, annoyed, but everyone fourth year and above were finding that the confetti would not unstick from their hair, face, and robes. There were several loud shouts sounding up, as teachers rushed over and found they could not get rid of the Gryffindor decorations.

"What on earth-" Lily was watching in awe. How had they managed those types of spells? For the time being she had totally forgotten she was supposed to be helping, as a prefect.

"That's just the beginning," The Marauders were high-fiving each other, even Remus looked a little excited.

Their breakfast platters began to explode as well, and Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors all watched as the food turned into more confetti.

"I can't believe it worked," Black looked giddy with excitement.

"Oh look, Dumbledore's getting the letter," Peter waved his hands at the eagle that had indeed just dropped a letter in front of Dumbledore.

His face twitched in amusement, and he rose to speak at the podium. He suddenly had everyone's attention as he read the note aloud.

_**Dearest Headmaster,**_

_**We have found that Slytherins are exceptionally lacking in house spirit, the poor fellows. So we have kindly extended the hand of generosity. Unfortunately, we don't know how to create the color green in our project, so gold it is. Thank you so much for being such an excellent Headmaster, and thank the teachers as well. We are greatly looking forward to this year.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Those most school spirited.**_

The Marauders were nearly crying as they tried to hold in their laughter. Lily crossed her arms. Of course, the first prank of the year had to be on the Slytherins, couldn't they pick on anyone else? They weren't _all_ bad. Biased pigs. She would yell at them later.

As Lily pulled herself out of her own world, she realized that everyone including Professor Dumbledore, and excluding the Slytherins of course, were laughing joyfully. Lily suddenly came across the thought that she really was a bit of a prude. It was good to follow the rules, but was this really so harmful. It was only a swift prank. The confetti would probably unstick within a few days. Lily would remember when she was a little girl and made trouble. How could she have become such a stick in the mud? Was it because of the Marauders?

Lily stood stalk still in horror, thinking with in her own world.

James turned to her, "Are you going to yell at me or what?"

Lily just looked at him in horror before sprinting out of the Great Hall. James watched her, confused, she hadn't looked particularly mad…

Lily was thrown on top of her four poster, thinking of a million regrets she had of her years at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Wow, deep. More Marauder pranks coming up. Hope it wont be too long for next update. The weekends tend to make me work more.**

**Remember to review if you like, and even if you don't.**

**Happy December.**

**-Trina**


	4. Chapter 3- The Threats

**Chapter 3- The Threat**

* * *

**Welcome, Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Just watched the new Hobbit Movie. LOVED IT, even though it didn't follow the book very well. I don't own anything you recognize from the books I don't own... and so on.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The first note of many arrived that night, as the first full day back at Hogwarts drew to a close. Lily opened her Transfiguration book and it had fallen out.

Beware Mudblood

Her heart pounded wildly in her ears, she had known it would happen soon, but her fear came crashing down around her, for the first of many times to come. Lily grabbed all her books from the table and stuffed them in her bag before sprinted to the Girls staircase.

"Lily?" Potter sounded confused, but Lily didn't look back as she ran. She had to get away from it, to think in peace.

She locked the note in her bed side table, as a reminder. After a while in shock Lily sucked in her breath, calming herself before reopening her book and continuing on her essay. She had so much left to do. She was a Gryffindor, and needed to learn how to control herself, that had been too wild, she needed to keep herself together. She was brave. She was brave. She was brave.

Alice poked her head in the door, "Are you okay, James was worried about something."

Lily smiled, trying to make in look genuine, "I'm fine, I just came up to work on my essay." She waved her hand around casually, "You know how it is… with the stress."

Alice nodded slowly, but she didn't look completely convinced, "If you need me, you know where I am."

Lily nodded and she left. Lily leaned against her head board, wondering how many nights she would spend like this, lying to her friends.

* * *

In the end it turned out to be quite a few. Lily received fifteen more threats within the next two months. Whenever Slytherins used to smirk and taunt her she would hold her head up high and pass by them, now even seeing them made her flinch. Anyone of them could be responsible for the threats on her life. But soon it was clear her worries weren't as private as she thought.

Lily was staring at the Slytherin table, pale as a sheet.

"Hey Lils," Lily looked over to Marley waving her hand in front of her face, "Were you listening."

"What? Oh yeah…"

Marley smirked, "Really, what was I saying?"

Lily blushed crimson, "Ah well… ummm…"

She sighed, "Honestly, where is your head Lily. Your always so on edge and looking at the Slytherins…"

Her eyes grew into galleons, "Is this about Snape?"

Lily shook her head, "Not him specifically, just- all of them."

"Because you're Muggle-born."

Lily nodded eagerly; she was eager for this patial truth, "Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you're safe here, no need to worry when Dumbledore's around," Marley looked entirely sympathetic. Lily felt bad for not telling her, but Marley was too much like the Marauders, revenge would be her first suggestion, and Lily preferred to just let it pass over. Their anger was just passing, not like the rumors of those outside school who hunted people like her. These were just upset students.

From that point on Lily was very careful not to be too obvious. She spent November going to Hogsmeade, working on school and having snowball fights on the grounds on the weekends. December came, and with it the holiday cheer nearly covered the mysterious disappearances and murders that always seemed to tie back to Death Eaters. Lily personally thought they were horrid, and it scared her to see how many people inside the school were related to them.

One of the even stranger things was something going on inside the school, or more specifically, in Gryffindor house.

"He hasn't asked me out, not once!" Lily was watching Potter carefully as Mary, Ems, and her worked on their homework in the Common Room, "Normally he would have asked me out every weekend, but he hasn't even once since term started. Not once!"

Ems marked something on Mary's essay, "Maybe he grew up and realized that he needed to be better. No Mary, Lacewing flies come after it's brewed."

"I sincerely doubt he's changed his entire personality," Lily was still watching Potter.

"Merlin, I am terrible at Potions," Mary collapsed in her chair.

"Here," Lily grabbed her essay and started editing, "I need an excuse to stop looking at his annoying face."

"Thanks," Mary grinned gratefully, and started staring at the Marauders herself, "You know, he is quite handsome."

Lily and Ems looked up surprised at her interested tone, "Who?"

"Remus," Mary sighed, watching him with as much intensity as Lily had been watching Potter earlier, only for a different reason.

Lily caught Ems eye and the two of them chuckled together.

"Why don't you ask him to the first Hogsmeade weekend?" Lily smirked into the essay she was editing.

Mary's head snapped back, "Bloody- NO!"

"Why not, you obviously like him," Ems was grinning like a lunatic. The girl went through men almost as fast as Marley, and she was pleased to be able to finally tease Mary back after years of playful taunting. "Go for it."

Mary shook her head, "You're delusional. I'm going to bed. Screw the sodding essay."

Mary grabbed her essay from Lily and stomped up to the dormitories. Moments later the Marauders all joined them. Lily tried her best to ignore Potter, but her gaze was drawn to him, like a magnet. Lily tried to distract herself with Remus.

"Did you finish the potions essay?" Lily rolled up her scrolls and began chucking them in her bag.

"Of course, but I wasn't totally sure on the Venus Tentacula leaves. I couldn't find anything on how they should be prepared."

Lily frowned at her own scroll, 8 inches longer than assigned, "I said they were crushed, because if shredded than it wouldn't release enough juice to balance out the Monkwood."

Remus nodded and scribbled something down on him own essay.

"_Cough, cough_, geek alert!" Sirius was smothering his laughter in a pillow, which Remus ripped from him before hitting him across the head.

Potter was smiling, but faintly, like he was only aware of what was going on one level.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" Peter pulled out a stack of cards eagerly.

"Merlin yes," Sirius flopped down, "Come on Moony, play with us."

"Fine. Prongs, you?"

Potter shook his head staring into the fireplace.

"Me neither," Lily groaned as she stood up, "I'm going to bed. Ems?"

The two girls waved goodbye and took up to the dormitory.

"Have you seen Marls?" Ems finally recalled that she hadn't seen her friend in hours.

Lily smirked, "She is most likely in the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory. I saw her flirting with one of their Quidditch players earlier."

Ems tittered, "That's so like Marls."

"Like you haven't done it too Ems," Lily teased, nudging her friend as they entered their room.

Mary was fast asleep, Marley was off with her most recent focus of attention, and Alice was out on a romantic walk with Frank. Ems soon collapsed on her sheet and slept too. Lily was left, alone in the darkness of their room. The presence of the notes in the false bottom of her bedside drawer was overwhelming, it was almost impossible to fall asleep. She stared at the back of her bed hangings, her heart pounding. When were they going to get tired of just threatening her? When were they going to start taking action?

* * *

One morning, a few days before break began; Lily was the first awake and waiting down in the Great Hall, munching on breakfast, when a letter from her parents arrived.

Lily had been looking forward to seeing her parents again over break; they seemed so far away all through the year, an entire world away, and the chance to connect with them again was one she needed. When she unrolled her letter, her heart sank into her stomach.

_Dearest Lily,_

_We miss you so much. The Christmas cheer isn't the same without you around. However, we are so sorry to say that we will be taking a vacation this Christmas. The Dursley's have offered to house us for the holidays in their house in France. Petunia is adamant that we come and meet her fiancé's family. I'm so sorry dear, but Petunia is convinced that you will cause trouble and says you are not to be invited. We love you ever so much, but you know how important this is for your sister. I am sure that this is just Petunia being worried, but we apologize on her behalf. We hope you'll be able to come for Easter, and you can help plan Petunia's wedding! Won't that be wonderful?_

_We hope you enjoy Christmas at Hogwarts, from what you've told us, it sounds like they usually do a very good job._

_Missing you with all of our hearts,_

_Mum and Dad_

Lily growled at the paper. Of course Petunia didn't want her precious holiday with her walrus fiancé and his family to be ruined. So she had to ruin hers. Lily never spent Christmas at Hogwarts before, but it was rumored that the holidays were the weeks when the Marauders prank the school so hard that people were skeptical to even leave their common, and of course, Gryffindors weren't safe anywhere. Lily wasn't sure if they would prank her though. Normally she was screaming at Potter every day, but this year arguments were mysteriously absent. Potter was still pranking with his crew, but lately, during most of them Lily was finding it hard not to laugh. She was sure this temporary truce would not make it through the short holidays.

Lily felt an overwhelming sadness. She hasn't realized how much she missed her family. She just wanted to hear her mum laughing at her dad as he tried to cook. She just wanted to wake up in her own room, and her bed. But Petunia had to take that away too. Just like she had made worse all the holidays Lily had spent home since her letter arrived.

Lily grabbed the letter and pushed away from table, trying to hold back tears as she sprinted by everyone, including people she recognized a moment later as the Marauders.

"Lily?" Potter asked, "Are you ok- LILY!"

Lily started sobbing on the second floor, climbing into the nearest empty classroom. She sat alone and bawled. She knew no one would think to look for her there. She could be alone to mourn the long since lost relationship with her sister, and her once best friend.


	5. Chapter 4- The Christmas Pranking War

**Chapter 4- The Christmas Pranking War**

* * *

**New Chapter posted! Most of my Chapters will be posted on the weekends, but Christmas break is coming, so I should have some new chapters up soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing you recognize from the Harry Potter books... you know the drill.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily sat in the room for a couple hours, not caring that she was missing class. First she was crying because of her sister's hatred, but in the end she was just self-wallowing, knowing it was dumb for her to be crying, but too tired to get up. It was entirely dark in the room, and Lily felt like the lack of light was suffocating her.

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by when the classrooms door opened with a squeak.

"Lily… are you in here?"

Lily shrunk into the wall at the sound of Potter's voice.

"No one's in here, go away," Lily whimpered.

He didn't listen, but when did he? He followed her voice to the corner where she was curled up, her arms wrapped round her knees. He sank down next to her, observing the tear stained cheeks and conflicting expression.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…" Lily didn't sound so sure.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Potter waiting patiently and Lily having an argument with herself. Her normal thought process lost as she tossed the letter at him.

"She's doing it again," Lily said tonelessly when he finished, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"Doing…"

"I'm just a freak to her, I'm not even her sister anymore, she said so over the summer," Lily leaned back, her head against the wall.

Potter raised his eyebrows, "Ouch, why? You're the best person I know!"

Lily blushed a red that clashed horribly with her hair, "I wouldn't say that. Think of all the times I've yelled at you! Anyways, I think that Petunia is a little jealous, she's always been scared of magic, and that she can't control." Lily grinned. "She's a control freak. I used to spend all my time with her and we were best friends… until Sev told me about magic."

Potter tensed at Snape's name, but wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder, "You're better than her Lils, you're an amazing person, and witch. You're smart, kind, and friendly to everyone, except me of course. You're an incredible witch, and it's an important part of who you are. If she can't realize that, then maybe she's the one who doesn't deserve to be your sister."

Lily looked at him in awe. He was so animated, so sure of his compliments, even though Lily and he had argued more than most arch enemies. He ran his hand through his messy black hair, and for once Lily didn't find it irritating or vain. It looked like a frustrated gesture, like he was worried or nervous. Why had Lily never noticed that?

"Thank you," She whispered.

He glanced at her in surprise, as if he'd forgotten she was there, "Of course."

He got up and began walking to the door, before thinking of something, "Lils?"

"Yeah."

"Can we be friends?" He ran his hand through his hair again. He pleaded with his chocolaty hazel eyes.

Lily cocked her head to the side whilst thinking before nodding, "I think we can, it's… different this year. You aren't half bad."

He grinned, "Gee thanks. But don't think the Marauders won't be pranking you this year. We've been planning this for months."

To Potter's surprise she grinned, "Fine. But don't think we won't be returning the favor."

He smiled at her, and that was the first genuine smile, not smirk, that had ever passed between them.

The first of many.

The holidays began, and the castle emptied out. All the sixth years Gryffindors sat together every day in the Great Hall. At first it was awkward, until Alice and Frank began staring dreamily into each other's eyes and snogging, and all of the sudden everyone else was lobbing for them to get a room. That was just about when the tension dissolved into shameless flirting and laughter. To everyone's surprise, most of it was exchanged by Lily and James, cracking jokes and grinning identically evil smiles. Who would ever guess the two could be friends.

Someone else was watching the friendship grow. Someone who hated it. Someone who hated every laugh, and every glance between the two. Severus Snape watched from his friends quietly, bitterly cursing James Potter every time Lily flung her head back and laughed. He used to do that, and Potter was the one watching jealously. How the tables had turned.

The pranking war was on the horizon, and it would be the worst one Hogwarts had ever seen. It began with the Marauders, writing on the girls heads as they slept in inerasable ink.

On Alice's it said 'I LOVE Frank Longbottem.'

On Mary's it said 'I LOVE Remus Lupin.'

On Ems' it said 'I LOVE Peter Pettigrew.'

On Marley's it said 'I LOVE Sirius Black.' (Marlene was the most violent, and Sirius was nearly murdered at breakfast.)

On Lily's it said 'I LOVE James Potter.'

To everyone's surprise, Lily was chortling loudly when they entered the Great Hall.

"You're losing your touch Po-James." She changed the name on his behalf. "You pulled this same prank on me in the beginning of 4th year. Running out of pranks are we?"

"Of course not," Sirius answered for him, grinning evilly, "We're just getting started."

"Ours is much better," Ems laughed maniacally as the rest exchanged glances.

"Really, what is it?" Sirius snorted.

"We can't tell you," Marley scolded, "But it's already in action."

Mary checked her watch, "Just a few more seconds."

"What's going on?" Remus had finally looked up from his book.

"Oh you'll see," Alice grinned, "But Frank is not included because he isn't part of the war."

"Merlin no," Frank shook his head, "I'm not getting in detention with these dimwits for the rest of the month again, I learned my mistake last year."

"Padfoot, what's happening to you!?" James gasped and pointed to his best friend.

"What's is- oh Merlin!"

"Oh YES," The girls laughed, watching as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter ran their hands through their hair, and the hair came with it. All their hair was falling off.

"You really should check the label on your hair products," Lily scolded, munching on a piece of toast and watching the newly bald and horror struck Maruaders.

"My hair, my beautiful hair," Sirius moaned, "I have nothing left!"

"I'M DYING!" James was checking his reflection in a spoon, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

Peter looked shocked at Sirius and James for a moment, for they looked odd indeed, then went back to eating, since his looks were not particularly affected.

"I should have known it would come down to this," Remus ran his hand through his non existing hair, "You've taken what matters most to the poor lads."

"Ah, oh well," The girls ditched the table and skipped out, leaving a Gryffindor table to realize that something was entirely wrong with its resident pranksters.

The girls escaped to the lake, chortling and pushing each other around.

"Oh Merlin, did you see their faces!" Marley collapsed on the frosty grass.

"Priceless," Lily sighed and lay down beside Marley, where the rest of the girls joined them. They sat for hours, talking and even some studying when Lily insisted.

"Come on, it's time for dinner."

They had almost forgotten the revenge prank the Marauders were surely planning for them when a great gray cloud rolled out of nowhere and rained upon them. Mud came flying out of the sky and onto the screaming girls. They took off to the Entrance Hall as fast as they could in the weather.

Because of dinner everyone was either in the Great Hall, or the Entrance Hall, so everyone saw when the muddy, almost unrecognizable girls came dripping in, their robes soaked and clinging awkwardly to them, and the storm cloud following them inside.

The Marauders, waiting of course, cried out in laughter, tears forming as the unlucky 6th years attempted to bat away the persistent clouds.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MESS!" Mr. Filch came tearing into the hall, screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone froze, and the smarter ones scattered.

"M-M-Mr. F-Fil-Filch," Lily stuttered, but unsure how to react as she'd never been in trouble like this before, "W-We C-Ca-Can…"

"Quiet,"Mr. Filch snapped, "I've finally got you kids. She can't possibly let you get away with this mess…"

"What is going on?" Professor Mcgonagoll strode out of the Great Hall, "Goodness gracious girls, whatever happened?"

The 5 just stood there shivering.

"Go up and take warm showers girls, you can't enter the Hall like that. Oh and Filch- clean up this mess," Mcgonagall silenced a shocked looking Filch.

As the girls past the Marauders Sirius smirked, "Feeling a bit under the weather are we?"

Marley flipped him off, "I would be charmed, but you just looked so hideous like that… ugh."

The still bald boy stuck out his tongue. James expected Lily to be shouting at all volumes, as she had done before.

Instead she just smiled, and as they past she whispered, "Expect no mercy."

And that's where the fun began.

The teachers were giving up on trying being angry at the Gryffindor troublemakers. They were getting away with most of it anyways, some of it was quality entertainment.

The girls and boys mostly battled about who could create the most elaborate prank. The boys won most of the time, but their heads were significantly deflated after a few losses. Normally it involved either spraying, exploding, or coloring something in the Great Hall, but occasionally they struck the bathrooms. One of the girls' wins involved fixing the sinks in the boys' bathroom to spray them with silver and green paint. When they complained to their Head of House the Professors just said that they were glad they had some inter-house spirit.

Lily usually woke up earlier than the other girls, and this morning she was impatient for them to wake up so she could go down and see what the boys thought of their new knee length blonde hair. It was imperviable so that it couldn't be cut and it would be a while until the spell broke off, so until then they would have a frightening resemblance to one of the Slytherin seventh years, Lucius Malfoy, whom everyone besides his own house hated.

Lily went to grab a book from her nightstand when she realized she hadn't thought of the notes in a few days. She was sure to get one soon, the longest between two had been a week back in October. Then again, maybe the note givers were away on break.

An owl tapped franticly on the window pane. Lily scurried over and let it in, sure it was a love note for Ems or Marley, but the bird wouldn't keep its eyes off her. It had cold dark eyes, glaring at her as she took the note.

**Watch your back filth**

Wonderful. The minute she thought of them, she gets another. The bird flew off huffily, obviously not expecting a response. Lily stuffed the note away, trying to unstick the image of it from her head, and attempting to concentrate on the now uninteresting book.

* * *

**What do you thing? I'm always happy to get reviews. Sorry I'm going through time so fast, I just really want to get to the fun stuff, the jealousy and drama. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Some pairings coming up!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-Trina**


	6. Chapter 5- Sweaty Hair and Awkwardness

**Chapter 5- Sweaty Hair and Awkward Mornings**

* * *

**Yet another chapter. Threw in some Blackinnon for you, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to the most amazing writer of all time, J.K. Rowling**

**Have fun!**

* * *

"Is the Christmas at Hogwarts living up to your standards?" James grinned at Lily where she was bundled up and reading a book in front of the fire on Christmas Eve.

She smiled softly, "It's been amazing. In a way I'm glad I stayed behind, and glad that my friends did too."

They were both silent for a little while, watching the flames flicker merrily. The silence was odd. Ever since the train ride in first year they rarely went a second without yelling at each other, and never had a peaceful silence.

James still had the Malfoy length hair, which made him look ridiculous, and was moving it around uncomfortably.

"Oh Merlin," James sighed and Lily glanced at him in surprise, "Will you do something about my hair, please. It's getting hot under this death wish. How you girls live with it every day is beyond me."

Lily chuckled, "Sorry, I can't cut it until the spell wears off. But I can fix it so it doesn't bother you as much..."

"Oh yes, please help," James pleaded.

"Sit here," Lily gestured to the ground front of her chair.

When he was seated she started to braid his hair. It was a little fun, but she admitted he didn't look nearly as hot without his messy black hair.

Not that he ever looked hot. What? She didn't say anything. Lalalalala...

"Done," Lily tied the hair in place, wrapping the braid around in a little knot on his head, so he resembled Professor Mcgonagall, only blond.

"Better than before," He admitted and leaned backwards against Lily's legs. Her heart pounded, but it wasn't because of him, no it was just the natural reaction to male contact. She would have reacted the same if anyone else had, even Rem- no not Remus. He was like her brother. But Sirius most likely.

The rest of the Marauders and their girl counterparts choose that moment to return from a food run in the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," Lily muttered.

James eyed her quizzically, "But we weren't talking about..."

"Never mind," Lily muttered then turned to the new comers, "Does anyone else want help with hair?"

A minute later everyone else was gathered around, waiting for Lily to set up their hair.

"Eww!" Lily made a face, "Your hair is so sweaty, it's entirely damp back here."

Sirius shrugged and smirked, "Certain... activities do that to you, if you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah right," Marlene snorted, "Contrary to your beliefs, without your hair you're uglier than a troll."

"Are you saying that with my hair I'm handsome?" Sirius grinned.

"In your dreams Black."

"You're just jealous that you aren't the one making me sweat."

"You're delusional," Marley had turned away from the group, glaring at the fire, but Lily could see the tinge of pink on her ears. Uh oh, Lily would have to grill her later.

"Tomorrow everyone better wait for everyone else to wake up before opening presents," Mary gave the boys her scariest glare, "I've requested that the gifts will be down in the common room, so we can open them together."

"What!" Sirius whined, "You better be up before 8."

"EIGHT!" The girls other than Lily were shocked, "That's ungodly."

"Don't worry about it," Lily whispered to Sirius, "I'll take care of them."

He grinned, "You better, I can't wait that long to see what I got."

"They'll be up by eight," Lily promised, "I have the perfect plan."

"What are you two whispering about," Ems narrowed her eyes, "Are you plani- MERLIN ALICE, GET A ROOM!"

Everyone looked around as Alice unstuck herself from Franks face and grimaced at her dorm mate while straightening her shirt, "I think we will."

She grabbed Franks hand and the feisty brunette dragged him up the boys' staircase, presumably to the boys' dorm.

"Oi! Not in our room," James looked horrified but Alice ignored him.

"They should make a room specifically for them," Remus commented, still stuck to a book.

"No, they should make it for Pads," James leaned against Lily's legs again and she shivered, trying not to think how it wasn't anything like that when she was helping Sirius, "The guy has shagged practically every girl fourth year and above."

"Did he really stay the night with the bartender's daughter, Rosmerta?" Mary leaned in, eager for gossip."

"Oi! I'm right here," Sirius waved his hands around wildly.

"Yup!" James ignored his best friend and Lily giggled at Sirius' affronted expression, "And he even-"

"That's enough storytelling," Sirius interrupted, "Everyone go to bed. Prongs, you're dead if you tell them anything."

The girls scampered away, giggling and guessing what James had been about to ask. As they entered their dorm Lily pulled Marley away from the others.

"Do you like Sirius?" Lily didn't bother beating around the bush.

"Wa-what?" Marley looked shocked.

"You two are always flirting and you're always blushing around him... It's pretty obvious if you're looking."

"No I don't what are you-" She stopped at Lily's unbelieving glare, "Oh fine. I like him. Big whoop."

To say Lily looked pleased with herself was an understatement, "Good, because I thinks he feels the same way."

Marley spluttered, "Are you mad! He so doesn't."

"Did you see the way he was flirting with you?"

"So!" Marley snapped, "He flirts with everyone. I'm not any different."

"I think you are..."

"What are you talking about?" Ems interrupted leaning over the bed post, suspicious.

Marley gave Lily a warning glare, "Potions Essay."

"Yeah right," Ems snorted, "but whatever, I'm a patient person."

Ems slipped away. Lily stared at Marley wide eyed, "She had to be the least patient person I know."

Marley nodded, "Definitely. The girl needs a reality check."

"STOP TALKING AND GO TO SLEEP," Moaned Mary from behind her bed curtains, "It's late and I'm tired!"

* * *

The next morning Lily was down in the Common Room trying to keep from staring at the pile of presents by the warm fire when 4 bubbly marauders ambushed her.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Oh Merlin!" Lily set down her book, "You scared me. Ready for me to wake up everyone else?"

"Yeah, we would have woken up Frank and Alice... but we're not sure what we'll find," James flopped down into the chair beside Lily.

"It's fine, I'll get them after my dorm, I've had to do it before," Lily heaved herself up and returned to her dorm and sprayed Ems, the loudest screamer, with an Aguamenti charm.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Ems shot out of her bed and the other girls sat up frantically.

"Oh no..." Mary lay back down on her bed, "Not the Lily beast."

Marley clutched a pillow over her head, "Not this morning!"

"Oh yes," Lily was enjoying herself, "And I'm not done yet. SIRIUS." She shouted out the dorm room door.

"YEAH?"

"IF THEY AREN'T DOWN IN 10 MINUTES, FREEZE THE STAIRCASE AND COME WAKE THEM UP!"

"SURE."

"No!" Marley sat up again, "You can't bring him up here! I'm in my nightclothes!"

"Well then you better get moving."

Lily skipped downstairs.

* * *

The boys were all waiting for Lily to come back with the girls, Sirius salivating over the presents, when a terrible scream ribbed through the common room, making them jump.

"What is she doing to them!" Peter gasped horrified.

"I don't think we want to know..." Remus looked frightened.

"SIRIUS!"

"YEAH?"

"IF THEY AREN'T DOWN IN 10 MINUTES, FREEZE THE STAIRCASE AND COME WAKE THEM UP!"

"SURE."

"She's a genius," James chortled, but all of them still looked considerably nervous about the scream, only intensified when Lily came skipping down, an evil grin stretching across her face. Very, very scared.

"Which bed is Franks?" Lily was still smiling.

James knew Lily wouldn't hurt anyone of her friends, "Third from the window."

"Brilliant."

* * *

Lily entered the room, and knew immediately that clean state was due to Remus. No one else seemed like the type to clean up after themselves. Lily stomped over to the third bed from the window and yanked the hangings open.

Frank and Alice shrieked, attempted to get under the covers. Lily turned away, her cheeks a brilliant red.

"Ummm... you... uhhh... Sirius wants to open his presents."

Lily sprinted down the common room.

"Oh Merlin, I'll never get that image out of my head," Lily moaned, flinging herself across the sofa.

"I thought you've said you've done it before?" Sirius accused.

"Yes, but normally they're under the covers. Today..." Lily shuddered.

The Marauders couldn't help but giggle. Poor Lily was utterly horrified.

Needless to say, everyone was downstairs in the next ten minutes, all red faced from different reasons.

* * *

**Wow, that was awkward. Next Chapter is going to be a crazy Christmas. Probably wont be before the weekend, I have so many huge projects due. Leave your reviews below... until next time.**

**Love you all!**

**-Trina**


	7. Chapter 6- A Merry Marauder Christmas

**Chapter 6- A Merry Marauder Christmas**

* * *

**Sorry! I meant to update over the weekend, but I had SOOOO much last minute Christmas shopping to do. I'm a bit of a procrastinator. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Presents!" Sirius screeched and sprinted to the tree, diving into the ground.

Everyone froze, watching him for a moment.

"Ow."

James snorted, "Well that was genius."

The awkwardness and tension had evaporated the minute Sirius made a fool of himself. Lily wondered if he did it on purpose…

"Oh Merlin no!" Marlene moaned at her presents.

"What?" Lily was trying to catch the chocolate frog that had hopped out of her present from Sirius.

"My mum sent me dress robes," Marlene pulled out the incredibly old fashioned emerald dress robes.

"What's so bad about them?" Sirius asked, trying to juggle the gamekeeper's rock cakes, "Except for the fact that their Slytherin colored."

"They're for the yearly ball at Malfoy Manor," Marlene looked like she wanted to set the robes on fire, "Once a year all the purebloods gather together and decide who they should ship their children out with to get married. My mum is trying to get me to agree to marry Rosier."

"You mean the git Slytherin 7th year who was cursing the first year Gryffindors!?" James looked incredulous, "Please tell me you are not marrying that guy!"

"He's a moron," Sirius chucked the rock cakes at the wall.

"Yeah he is…" Marley looked like she wanted to leave the topic alone.

"Why on earth are you trying to break the wall down," Lily snatched the cakes away from Sirius, "Professor Mcgonagall will set you in detention for weeks."

"I want to see if they're as hard all the way through."

"The cakes or the wall?"

"The cakes, duh."

"Well excuse me for not understanding when you don't make things clear!" Marley shot back.

"You could try understanding better," Sirius shot back.

The argument was interrupted by a soft gasp from Lily. She stared down in the box in her hand.

"Oh my!" She whispered, then looked at James, "Where did you get it?"

James didn't want to tell her it was an old family heirloom, she would freak out if she knew the value.

"Oh," He waved his hand carelessly, "I bought it at… this place."

"It's gorgeous," Lily wouldn't look away. Alice, Marley, Ems, and Mary gathered around her to see what she had gotten.

In the small velvet box, on a thin golden chain, sat a small flower charm, a Lily. In the center of the flower was a polished emerald. The whole necklace glittered in the morning sun shining through the window. The girls drew in sharp breaths and giggled, but Lily couldn't look away from it. It was the best present she'd gotten of all.

After a moment Lily realized everyone was watching her, but that didn't stop her from leaping up and tackling James in a hug. Everyone watching hadn't realized, until that moment, how good of friends the two had become. And no one, besides Lily and James, realized that the other had become the most important person in their life.

"Thank you!" Lily whispered in his ear, "It's brilliant."

Lily could swear James was blushing, "Uhh, your welcome?"

Lily giggled and sat up again, ignoring Sirius' blunt gawping. Lily couldn't find a single other present that came close to the necklace. She'd gotten books from Remus, chocolate from Sirius (and Peter), dresses from Alice (of course), new quills from Ems and Mary (in all sorts of colors, even a multicolored ink), fudge from Marley, a broken pen from Petunia, and from her parents…

"Wow, they've got me a cell phone!" Lily pulled out the little flip phone, one of the newest to come out.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ems snatched it out of her hand.

"Oh!" Marley squealed, "We learned about those in Muggle Studies."

"My sister got one," Mary sighed, "Mum didn't think I needed one, because they don't work here anyways."

"Oh yeah…" Lily sighed, "I'd forgotten about that…"

"NO NEED TO FEAR!" Sirius stood up and brandished his cloak around him like he was trying to vanish, "SIRIUS BLACK WILL SAVE THE DAY!"

Everyone was just staring at him, James with amusement.

"Uhh, what?"

"I'll get it to work at Hogwarts, technioligy or no technioligy!"

"Actually, it's called technolo-" Lily was cut off by James' laugh.

"Don't bother, when you get Pads started, you can't turn him off," James was holding back laughter as Sirius continually whipped his robes around him as he snatched Lily's new phone and sprinted up the boy's staircase.

"Bloody brilliant," Lily sighed, "Now I have to listen to him talk all day about that."

"Never mind," Ems sighed, "Let's go down to breakfast."

The girls dumped their presents in the dorm before they went down. It was strangely empty, as most people had taken advantage of the break to check and make sure their families were still alive, but there were still those watching nervously, wondering what the crazy scheme to destroy sections of the castle they had come up with that day. Lily giggled. She had always been that goody two shoes prefect girl who got all O's, now people feared her for pranking. She had to admit she kind of liked rubbing it in her friend's faces, she wasn't all work and no fun, there was a little fun in her.

She plucked up the Daily Prophet lying discarded upon the table and immediately sobered up.

Eventually three angry Marauders (and Frank) stormed into the dining hall and stormed over to the five Gryffindor girls.

"LILY!" James shouted, but with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "You've destroyed Sirius! He's obsessed!"

The boys tried to look angry, but their act evaporated when they saw the horrified girls passing around the daily prophet.

"What's wrong?" James squirmed in, next to Lily and wrapped his arm around her. She didn't find it weird, his arm held a warmth and comfort that she needed; it felt just right.

"The Death Eaters," Lily burrowed her face in James' shoulder.

"They killed an entire family of Muggles in London last night," Alice cuddled up against Frank, "They were all gathered for Christmas Eve, all the cousins, aunts, and siblings." She burst into a wail.

Ems took up the story, "They were all killed, and tortured by the looks of it. Even… the children."

Lily wiped tears from her eyes, "It's awful."

James hugged her tightly as she cried softly, and everyone was suddenly looking at something else. The moment was intimate, and a little embarrassing to look at.

When the two finally realized what they were doing they coughed and separated.

"I bet you 10 galleons they'll be together by the end of next year," Marley smirked at her red faced friends while whispering in undertone to Mary.

"Obviously, I'm not throwing away my money on that!" Mary argued.

"Okay, how about this. I bet you 10 galleons they'll be engaged by the end of 7th year," Marley renegotiated.

"Deal, Lily doesn't want to rush into anything," Mary grinned, "Oh crap, there're looking over here."

* * *

James and Sirius (once he admitted defeat on the whole cell phone escapade) attempted whole heartedly to bring up the mood after that, and the two never failed when they both set their mind upon something. Teachers smiled sadly as they watched the students hurl snowballs at each other, wishing that they could preserve the youth that seemed to be fog around them. Soon they'd realize that life was seeping away, and their childhood would fall behind them.

For now James was ignoring the war and hurling snow at Lily, who was shrieking and trying to spell snowballs to attack him without physical force.

Soon after that it was a game of the girls sitting back and giggling at the boys while they were hit with magic snowballs.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sirius was screeching (or singing, however you may put it) while they walked back to the common room, "TO EVERYONE, AND EVERYONE… MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Merlin Padfoot," James moaned and Lily nodded in agreement, "Save it for when we get drunk."

"So we are getting sloshed!" Sirius exclaimed, "Thank Merlin, I was beginning to worry we wouldn't be continuing that tradition this year."

"What tradition?"

"Each year," Peter explained, "On the night of Christmas day, these idiots drag Remus and me into a bunch of games like Truth or Dare and Never-Have-I-Ever until they are beyond sloshed."

"It is a ceremony of manhood," Sirius said solemnly and pounded his chest like a gorilla.

"Dear God please stop," Lily pleaded as students passing gazed speculatively.

"Who's God?" Sirius inquired.

"Well… never mind, there is no way I'll be able to explain God in one conversation."

"Can we join, this- errr- tradition," Marley pouted spectacularly and Ems joined in on the show.

"PUHH-LEASE!"

"Fine," Sirius sighed, "Who else is coming."

Everyone else clamored to agree, but Lily.

"Come on Lils!" Ems pleaded.

"Loosen up!" Mary tugged on her arm.

"It's only for one night…"

"Alright fine," Lily sighed, "But only to supervise. I'm not doing anything else."

"YAY!" Sirius cheered like a child and dragged them ahead.

* * *

They made their way to boys dormitory, and pushed the beds to one side of the room, forming a large circle of people, with the all the alcohol (Merlin knows where they got it from) in the center.

"Are you ready?" Sirius was jumping up and down excitedly, Marley on one side and Frank and Alice on the other.

"Let's get this over with," Lily was sitting between Marley and James.

"Ready, Set, GO," Mary grinned, bouncing nearly as much as Sirius.

* * *

**So how was that? Please review with what you think. The next Chapter will be far more eventful, I promise. It probably wont come until after Christmas, I've got so much stuff to do.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-Trina**


	8. Chapter 7- Birthday Meetings

**Chapter 7- Birthday Meetings**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Did you have a good Christmas? I did! I hope I don't offend any of you with the drinking in this Chapter, there isn't much, but be warned. Hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

Peter and Emmeline were passed out after a few drinks, neither could hold their Firewhiskey. Alice and Frank retired to the girls dorm (no one wanted to think about what they were doing).

"Truth or Dare?" Lily challenged Mary.

"Dare," The poor bold Gryffindor.

"I dare you to kiss Remus for at least 30 seconds," Both participants turned an alarming shade of red while James and Sirius cackled.

"Fine," She steeled herself and pressed her lips against Remus'. Lily counted down.

"30 seconds up," She announced, but it did nothing to halt the kiss.

"Oh well," Lily shrugged, not admitting that it was her intention from the beginning.

"And then there were four," Sirius sighed.

"Let's play something else," Marley complained, "I'm not getting enough liquor, no one wants to dare me with drinks."

"Never Have I Ever it is," Sirius agreed.

"I get the feeling I'll regret teaching you that game by the end of tonight," Lily muttered.

"It was third year, too late to take back now," James teased.

"I'll start," Marley grinned, "Never have I ever slept with someone."

"Wow, hopping right on the train are we Marls," Sirius chuckled.

Everyone took a sip.

"Lily, you!" Marlene gasped, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't a big deal."

Sirius was watching Lily with a new respect. James had an odd expression that Lily didn't quite understand.

"Never have I ever snogged a girl," Sirius proclaimed.

Lily was the only one who didn't drink.

"Mackinnon?" James was beginning to feel the drink, "Didn't figure you rolled that way."

"I don't," Marley rolled her eyes, "You two dared me to over the summer, remember."

"Yeah, I think that was my doing," Sirius smirked, "Brilliant wasn't it?"

"It was idiotic," Marley corrected.

There was a sound like a suction cup releasing as Remus and Mary finally broke it off.

"Was that 30 seconds?" Remus spoke in a daze, like he'd been awoken from a deep sleep.

"Ummm," Marley checked her watch, "It's been like ten minutes."

"What?"

"Yeah, whatever world you were in, we weren't there with you," James was hiding his snickers.

Lily looked fondly over her friends. Why couldn't they realize they were in love? She knew Remus didn't want to subject Mary to his werewolf side, but if Lily knew her friend at all, she knew she wouldn't care in the slightest about Remus' little problem. If only either could just admit to it…

"I'm going to bed," Lily grabbed Mary's hand and Marley came scampering after them.

"See ya!" James grinned from where he was leaning on the bed post. For a reason Lily couldn't explain, her heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah…" Sirius was downing the leftover Firewhiskey.

"I'm nicking one of these," Marlene grabbed a bottle out of his hand and whispered so no one but Lily could hear, "We'll need one to get through to Mary."

"Oi!" Lily ignored Sirius' complaints.

The next morning Mary marched over to Remus after being thoroughly debriefed by her best friends.

"She's going to do it," Alice squealed.

"Ugh, please don't," Marley was rubbing her temple painstakingly.

"You know you didn't have to drink, it was to convince Mary," Lily couldn't help but grin.

"Leave it," Marlene groaned, "I needed it too."

"Would that be because of a certain _black_-haired wizard," The red-haired witch asked innocently.

"Leave it."

"Wait… Black?" Alice was catching on.

"Lily Evans, you are so dead."

They all waited for Marlene to move but she just groaned again.

"As soon as I've discovered a cure to hangovers."

"Here you go."

They all looked up to see Sirius Black leaning over Marley, a stopper of potion in one hand. His long black hair flicked behind one ear, his black eyes dancing with humor. Marley grabbed the potion and downed it before letting out a sigh of deep relief.

Sirius squashed down between Alice and Lily, flinging his arm around a certain spunky emerald eyed girl with a long sheet of silky red hair, "In case any of you wanted to notice, whatever you said to Mary paid off."

They looked to where Sirius was pointing at a raven haired Gryffindor flirting her head off with a sandy haired, blue eyed prefect. He posed a question and she nodded quickly, before Mary and Remus left hand in hand.

"Awww," Alice and Emmeline sighed together, "They're so cute!"

James and Peter joined the bench, "Was it just me or did I see Remus and Mary giggling together outside the Great Hall."

"I call being their Maid of Honor," Alice shouted suddenly.

"Dang it!" Lily whined. Alice always got to it faster than anyone else.

"I'm not going to ask," Peter nibbled on his bagel.

Lily was looking sadly at the teachers vanishing the Christmas decorations.

"It was a good Christmas," Lily murmured, "Thanks James, Sirius."

"It was the least we could do for our precious Lily-Flower," Sirius kept his arm draped across her shoulder.

Lily grinned up at him; Sirius was like her big brother. The two had never been the best of friends, but as she and Remus became friends in 5th year, Lily was closer to all the Marauders, even Sirius Black, the outrageous flirt and womanizer, who always made a joke of everything. Lily wondered if anyone else, besides the Marauders, noticed how somber Sirius would become when he saw his brother with the Slytherins or when someone made even the slightest comment against any Gryffindor. It made Sirius seem like more than the prankster Lily had thought he was for 5 and a half years.

_I'm such a sap_, Lily smiled around at everyone, _but everyone here is my family. Even… James._

"A very good Christmas," Lily whispered again.

The school was filled up again with students when January rolled around. The month sped by quickly, while nothing new happened besides a few festive pranks from the Marauders. Sirius went through three girlfriends. All was as it should be.

"Lily, what do you want us to do for your birthday?" James and Sirius sat down in seats around Lily in the library. Sirius looked around like it was a prison cell.

"Please, I don't want to do anything, I just want it to be like any other day," Lily sighed and tried to go back to her reading but Sirius stole the book, "Oi! Give it back!"

"Come on Lily-Flower," Sirius made big puppy eyes, "We came into the _library_ for merlin's sake. The least you could do is let us celebrating your birthday."

"It isn't such a big deal this year," Lily muttered, "I'm only turning 17. It isn't special."

"That's the coming of age!" James cried out, but stopped as Madam Pince began swooping in, "How is it not important?"

"Dunno," Lily didn't feel like explaining how she was adverse to celebrating something as trivial as her birthday when there were people dying every day.

"Then we shall celebrate!" Sirius jumped onto the table, "The Marauder way!"

"OUT!" Madam Pince shuffled over and began brandishing a ruler like a sword, "Noise and standing on the table! I should have known better than to let you two in!"

"You really should," Sirius agreed and James nodded.

"We're leaving!" Lily snatched up the essay she was working on and dragged Sirius and James out.

"Ouch," Sirius said mildly, "Do you always yank so hard?"

"I do when two idiots just made it impossible for me to study in the Library."

"You can just study with us," He suggested.

Lily snorted, "Yeah right. I don't know how Remus ever gets anything done with you two around."

"He usually casts Silencio," James was deep in thought, "Or maybe Muffiato. It usually works for him. At least until Padfoot pounces him."

"I do not pounce," Sirius sniffed, "That sounds to girly. I tackle… no wait, that sounds girly too."

"Oh great," Lily muttered, well aware where this was going.

"How about jump? No…"

"Whatever," She cut him off, "Just don't do anything big for my birthday, and I'll be peachy."

However, the Marauders take orders from no one. Lily was returning from a walk around the lake on January 30th when she was met with a full blast party in the common room. Of course. She stormed to find James laying on the couch by the fire.

"Happy Birthday flower!" He grinned up lazily at the exasperated girl.

"I said I didn't want anything to celebrate my birthday!" She shouted.

"A bit vain to assume this party was for you, isn't it?"

"Potter."

"Alright, fine. It is for you," James didn't look remotely abashed. Of course not, he never did.

"POTTER!"

"Don't worry, most of the drunken Gyffindors out there don't even know it's for you."

"Drunk?"

James looked a bit nervous, "Only 4th year and up, of course. Don't be fretting."

"You're impossible," Lily sighed and made her way out of the common room, maybe she'd get a snack from the kitchens. Anything to keep her friends from dragging her into the party.

"Lily?"

Lily turned to see a 6th year Ravenclaw prefect, Aaron Dwight in fact, looking rather shy across the hall.

"Oh, hi Aaron," Lily began blushing when realized how angry she must have looked, "How are you?"

"Good," He shifted awkwardly, "But umm, I'm kind of on patrol."

"What? Ohhhh," Lily blushed again, "Sorry, I didn't realize it was past curfew. I'm kind of escaping a party in the Gyffindor tower."

_Way to make you seem like nerd who hates parties,_ Lily scolded herself.

"Yeah, that kind of thing isn't for me either," He grinned and Lily grinned back.

"Where's your patrol partner? Amy…"

"Bradshaw," He supplied, "She messed up a jinx earlier in DADA. Still in the Hospital Wing."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, umm listen, I kind of have to escort you back to your tower," Aaron looked a little sorry.

"No, it's fine," Lily smiled at him, "I'll just duck and run for the girls dorm."

Aaron smiled back at her and they began walking back the way she came.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your rounds."

"Oh, it's fine," Aaron seemed to remember something, "Actually, it's perfect. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Will you be my date to the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip?" Aaron rattled it off like he had it memorized.

Lily was stunned for a moment, and then she blushed and replied, "Sure, that'll be great."

"Great!" Aaron relaxed next to her, she only realized just then how muscular he was, and how his eyes were like soft wood on an old oak tree. He was very handsome, how had she only just noticed?

"So what's this party for anyways?" Aaron asked as they neared the Fat Lady.

"My birthday," Lily rolled her eyes, "My friends are way over to top."

Aaron looked impressed, "Wow, they must be good friends."

"Yeah they are," Lily thought fondly, not only throwing in her fellow girls, but also the Marauders (and Frank, but he and Alice were joined at the hip. Lily counted them as one person).

"Well, Happy Birthday," Aaron smiled, "I can't wait for our date."

He leaned down and gave her a swift peck on the cheek before strolling off. Lily watched him dreamily.

"I can't wait too!" She squealed quietly to herself and went to her bed, where she had idle dreams of handsome Ravenclaw prefects.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**

**How do you think James will react to Lily going out with someone? Does even even still like her anymore?**

**The next update should be soon!**

**-Trina**


	9. Chapter 8- The Date

**Chapter 8- The Date**

* * *

**Voila! Another Chapter. Happy New Years by the way. One of my resolutions is going to be to update more often... sadly, as school starts again soon that is highly unlikely to happen. Teachers really seem to hate me this year... Oh well. **

**For those of you who are confused, I switch regularly between calling Emmeline her full name or Ems, and I switch for Marlene between Marley and, when her friends are talking to her- Marls. Sorry if that puzzled any of you. By the way, when the boys are talking to each other, they use the nicknames Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. Hopefully you all know which is which. If not- shame upon you!  
**

**I do realize there weren't phones at the time... I just came across the idea so yeah. Sorry. Here we have phones in the 70's. One of the many strange things about my writing.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

"I still can't believe Aaron Dwight asked you out!" Mary was squealing, the day before Lily's date, "He is the hottest boy in our year! After the Marauders, of course."

"I don't know…" Emmeline thought aloud, "I think the 7th year Amos Diggory is before him. Did you see him in his uniform at the game! Gorgeous…"

"He's already engaged with that Sarah girl in Hufflepuff," Lily pointed out, "And if we're counting personalities, Aaron totally beats Amos."

"True," Marley didn't look pleased, "but Lily are you sure you want to date him… I mean, what about James?"

"James?" Lily laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. James and I are just friends."

Alice came running over to grab some breakfast, "We have to find you an outfit! And what are we going to do about your hair?"

"Leave it down?" Lily suggested.

"No!" Alice gasped, "Are you joking? That's so… boring."

"Well he wouldn't have asked me out if he hated my hair as it was," Lily pointed out, "I don't think he'll care."

"Yeah," Marlene snickered, "He's a guy, why would he look above her chest?"

Emmeline smacked her with the newspaper she was reading, "Lily, he asked you out as you are now, you need to make yourself so he wants to stay with you… get it?"

"Fine," Lily agreed, "But only minimal makeup. Last time I let you take over I looked like a clown."

"A clown?" Marlene asked, "What's a clown?"

"These really creepy people with tons of makeup and circus'… oh never mind," Lily gave up as Marlene opened her mouth to ask what a circus was.

"Oh look, the Marauders are coming," Mary grinned dreamily at them.

"_*cough cough* _Remus _*cough cough*," _Ems giggled and Mary grabbed the newspaper in her hands and hit her over the head with in."

"Blimey," Peter raised his eyebrows as the Marauders sat down, "Girls are violent!"

"Don't stop," Sirius was watching the girls avidly, "I can almost picture the newspaper as a pillow and both of them in their night clothes."

Marlene scoffed as Mary chucked the Prophet at Sirius instead, "Bloody wanker you are Sirius."

"You love me anyways," Sirius grinned at her.

"Please," Marley scoffed, "You're almost as annoying as Potter."

"Oi!" James looked mildly insulted, "What did I do?"

"Anyways," Remus changed the subject before Marley could begin hexing people, "We wanted to know if all of you wanted to go with us tomorrow to Hogsmeade, like a group date."

"I'm going alone with Frank," Alice corrected, "Sorry, we planned something already."

"Way to spill all your secrets Shortie," Sirius snickered, "Next you'll be telling us how it was."

Alice turned scarlet, "Sirius Black, I hate you. You know full well that isn't what I meant."

"Oh really?"

"I'm going to find Frank," Alice stormed out.

"Way to scare away my best mate Black."

"Sorry Lily-Flower."

"Don't call me that."

"Either way," Remus once again jumped in, "Are the rest of you coming?"

"Lily can't," Marley smirked, "She's got a date."

James choked, "With who?"

"Aaron Dwight," Emmeline said dreamily, "Ravenclaw Beater."

"But he's a git!" James complained.

Lily stood angrily, "He is not, and I'll thank _you_ to keep your opinions to yourself."

She stormed off and Ems followed her, sending an apologetic glance behind her.

* * *

James slumped the minute Lily left the hall, "The most irritating thing is, that he isn't a git."

"He's actually bloody brilliant, and one of the only male people in Rvenclaw I can stand," Sirius pointed out unhelpfully.

"Great Padfoot, just great."

"Why do hate Ravenclaw guys?" Mary asked.

"They always have their heads in books, it's impossible to have a conversation with them!" Sirius complained.

"Oi!" Remus looked up from the book he was reading, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not you Moony," Sirius patted him on the head condescendingly and Remus shot him an irritated glance, "What you lack in interesting hobbies, you make up for with genius pranking skills."

"Speaking of," James pointed out, "We need to plan some pranks. This week has been severely lacking."

"You're right," Sirius gasped, "I haven't gotten a detention. This can't be happening."

Sirius leaped up and sprinted over to Professor Mcgonnagall. They had relatively short conversation before she pointed back the way he came. His friends were laughing outright.

"Did you just go up to her and ask for a detention?" Marlene managed through her giggles.

"Na, I tried my hand on flirting with her. I've got detention tomorrow at 5."

"Congrats!" Peter high-fived him, "You've got detention on Valentine's Day."

"Oh dang, I forgot. Do you think she'll let me switch?" Sirius glanced over at the irritated Professor.

"No," Remus turned a page in his book, "What did you say anyways?"

"Just the usual," Sirius shrugged, "'You're eyes sparkle like the Black Lake', 'I love the shade of your hair' and so on."

Mary was leaning on Remus in her laughter, and he didn't seem to mind at all, "What I would've paid to see that actually work."

"Help me!" James pleaded, turning the attention away from Sirius, "What do I do about Lily's stupid date!"

* * *

Lily was curled up in the corner of the library, trying to finish her DADA essay about Patronus'. It was a fascinating subject, but Lily was stumped on what else it could be used for. It could send messages, frighten dementors… what else?

"Hey Lily!" An overly cheerful voice punctured her contemplation.

She looked up to make eye contact with her date, Aaron. Lily was immediately flustered, pushing her flaming red hair behind her ears but felt incredible irritation. Didn't he see that she was working on her essay? Did he mean to interrupt her deepest thinking?

"Hi Aaron," Lily smiled blandly, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah," He grinned, entirely unaware, "I was just finding some books for the Defense essay. I haven't started yet!"

Lily pushed her essay under a textbook, trying to hide the fact that she was almost done with it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Lily glared at the corner of her essay. She still had to fill that last bit of parchment.

"Wow," Aaron was reading, looking impressed from whatever he was reading, "Did you know that most Animagi have the same patronus as their animagus shape?"

Lily almost slapped herself, _Of course, that's what I was forgetting. Patronus' show our inner selves. I have to finish that essay!_

"Fascinating, but umm… I kind of promised… Ems! Yeah Ems. I kind of promised her I'd help with her Transfiguration homework. So, yeah I kind of have to go… I'll see you tomorrow!"

Aaron didn't even look up from his book to witness her terrible lying skills, "Yeah sure, I can't wait. See you."

* * *

The following morning, after Lily had managed to complete her essay and Alice had tortured her thoroughly with makeup and outfits, Lily strolled down to the Entrance Hall to meet Aaron.

"Good luck," Emmeline whispered and Mary tugged on her sleeve excitedly, "Don't fiddle with your clothes and hair too much, it makes you look to girly. You need exactly the right amount of girliness to pull this off, so good luck!"

Lily strutted down the stairs, confident with her knee length boots, tights, skirt, and a tank top that showed just the right amount of casualness and cleavage. It was lucky that February was unseasonably warm, the snow already melting, but Lily still wore a fuzzy jacket over her ensemble.

"You look great!" Aaron smiled, and took her elbow to lead her away.

* * *

In the corner the Marauders watched.

"Great!" James whisper shouted, "She looks gorgeous. Did you see the way her hair was in that side braid? It was perfect. And her face… such natural beauty."

"Are you a girl or what Prongs," Peter was snorted with laughter along with Sirius and Remus.

" '_Such natural beauty' _" Sirius imitated, flipping his hair, "_Do you want to paint my nails James! Oh and YOU WHO! PRONGS? I have crush on a guy in Hufflepuff, and he's so hot but I don't think he notices me…"_

"Shut it," James threw at his friends, while glancing longingly at the door where Lily had vanished with her date.

"I didn't know you rolled that way Padfoot," Peter patted Sirius on the back, "Way to come out of the closet." Sirius chucked Peter at the wall.

"Are we going to Zonko's, or are we going to stand here and make fun of Prongs?" Remus had his 'teacher' face on.

"Let's go," James dragged them out the door.

"We are not going to stalk Lily, remember," Remus reminded him.

"We aren't stalking," James said impatiently, "We are just walking behind her, peering at how her date is going."

"That's stalking," Remus assured him, while ignoring Sirius' laughter about the word 'peering', "And I thought you said you were over Lily?"

"I am!"

"Really..." Sirius looked amused, "You said she has natural beauty and are attempting to stalk her."

"Shut it Padfoot, I'm just looking out for her, as a friend."

"So you'd do the same if it were one of us?"

"Ummm... sure!"

"Really Prongs, really?" Sirius looked shamed, "This is sad."

Remus snorted, "It really is, but we can dissect this later. Now let's focus on the trip. We have to stop by the bookstore, and if we do, I'll allow you all to act immature for the rest of the day."

"Gee thanks Moony," Sirius flung his arm around him, "How about for the rest of the week?"

"It's Sunday, so sure."

"Damn."

* * *

Meanwhile Lily was sitting uncomfortably with Aaron in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. She shifted awkwardly in her small poufy chair. Confetti hosed her down and the whole store dripped of sweetness. Horrible.

But Aaron was enjoying himself. He kept talking to Lily, trying to hold her hand. Lily had decided to order something, a little peppermint tea, just to keep her hands busy. However the foul greenish liquid smelled of artificial Roses and tasted like a spray of perfume down ones throat.

"So what's your family like?" Aaron finally finished his story about his three older brother.

"They're muggles," Lily fiddled with the tea cup's handle anxiously, "It's my mum, dad and sister Petunia."

"That's cool," Aaron seemed to want her to tell some story about her family, but most of them revolved around things Aaron wouldn't understand, as a pureblood, "You must be worried about them, with all the muggle deaths going on."

"Yeah I am," Lily replied honestly but didn't continue to breach the subject, "Would you like to go look at some other shops?"

"Sure," Aaron just looked so darn pleased about everything, nothing could go wrong, "We could check out Scivenshaft's. I heard they have some color changing quills…"

The date looked up remarkably from that point forward. The two never ran out of things to talk about, though Lily tried to steer clear of mentioning anything about her family, since most of the stories revolved around muggle appliances and other things. Of course, a majority were also about Petunia calling Lily a freak. She didn't feel like explaining that to Aaron. She felt like she should… after all, James knew about it. Aaron was her date, though Lily didn't feel nearly as close with him as she did with Jam- the Marauders. All of them. Not a singular person. Why did Lily keep thinking about them? It was her date. Ignore the elephant stand on your toes and have fun with Aaron.

The date began to conclude as they started to stroll back to the castle. Aaron held Lily's hand and she couldn't help but notice how big it was. Her hand was safe and warm in it. They were near the gate when Aaron stopped.

"Lily?" He blurted out.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm, I really like you…"

"I really like you too."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

Lily froze, thinking hard. In general, she'd had a really good date. Aaron was nice guy, and not bad on the eyes. He was smart and considerate. She hadn't had a boyfriend since the summer…

"I'd love that," Lily whispered, smiling up at the tall figure.

He leaned toward her and Lily started to panic. Relax… he's your boyfriend now. He's allowed to kiss you. His lips met hers. They were huge, keeping Lily safe between his lips. It was a quick press against her before he released.

"I have to finish that essay due tomorrow," He smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Lily was breathless.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

Lily nodded and gave him a quick smile. He pressed his lips to hers swiftly before taking off up the path to the castle. Lily leaned against the gates, sighing as she watched Aaron go. He really was perfect. He may have made a mistake with the whole Madam Puddifoot's debacle, but it was one mistake and he was trying to be caring.

Lily liked him, but she wasn't sure how this affected things with the Marauders…

* * *

**How adorable! Lily likes Aaron! Will they sail off into the sunset? Or is she really meant to be with someone else... What drama will unfold with their new relationship? Is James really over Lily?**

**Hope I will update at least one more chapter before next week. Thank you people- and you're always welcome to review 'HINT HINT'.**

**Again, Happy New Years!**

**-Trina**


	10. Chapter 9-Old Heartbreak and New Romance

**Chapter 9- Past Heartbreak**

* * *

**New Chapter! Sorry the story is moving kind of slowly, I hope to speed it along in the next few chapters and get to their 7th year soon.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Lily and Aaron attempted to see each other as much as possible in the next couple of months when Lily wasn't studying and Aaron wasn't at Quidditch practice. And even with that time stress, whenever they did have spare time, Lily's friends were always there and didn't let them be alone. Lily had the sinking suspicion that it had something to do with the Marauders, but they firmly denied it, with smug smiles. What Lily didn't know was that no one wanted them to spend time together. No one really _hated_ Aaron, but none of Lily's girl friends thought they were right for each other. Marlene especially, because she wanted Lily and James together. Both of them could annoy the heck out of her, but both were the kindest, most sincere people she'd ever met, with a crazy wild streak. If only Lily realized how perfectly they were together before James really did something drastic.

"I don't get it!" Lily complained one night during an awkwardly quiet dinner, "What is up with everyone? Whenever he's around you just fade away into the background!"

"Hmmm…" Alice woke up from staring into Frank's eyes mushily.

"Not you," Lily assured her, "Or maybe you, ergh, I don't know. None of you guys have said much since Aaron and I got together."

"Well there isn't much to say," Ems stared at her food guiltily.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her, "There's got to be _something_. Aaron is the first guy to ask me out here at Hogwarts. Shouldn't that be a big deal?"

"I guess," Mary was looking longingly at the Marauders, who didn't sit with the girls that night, "But you've had boyfriends over the summer."

"Summer flings," Lily sighed, "I haven't been too serious about any of them."

"Not even Josh?" Marlene raised an eyebrow, "I thought you two…"

"Just drop it Marlene," Lily snapped.

Everyone looked at her shocked. She seemed genuinely upset about what Marlene said.

"Sorry Lily," Marley was just confused, Lily barely ever snapped and especially not at her friends.

"No, I'm sorry," Lily, in her nervous habit, starting braiding her hair across her shoulder, "I just don't want to talk about Josh. It was over a long time ago."

The girls all exchanged looks until Marley braved the question, "What happened with him anyways Lils? All summer you were sending letters about how great of a time you were having with him, and then all of a sudden all of your letters stopped coming. You looked terrible at the station…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily pushed away from the table and retreated to her dormitory, her bag swinging heavily on her shoulder.

She tossed the bag on her bed and loosened her tie angrily. Just forget it Lily. Forget it ever happened. Don't remember that summer, the one before 5th year. Don't remember him, and don't remember what happened. Lily didn't notice at first, that after she'd tossed her bag, a slip of paper fell out. Lily grabbed it, thinking it was another one of the notes her friends sent to her. She should have known better than that.

Careful Mudblood, you've got people you actually care about. Caring is a dangerous pastime.

Her throat tightened and Lily threw herself back on the bed with an anguished cry into the canopy. Of course. Another one. Did these people really have nothing better to do? The notes had been slowing down, but became all together more threatening, like the more brain cells the stupid Death Eaters spent on their notes, the more days it took to write. How had they even been getting them into her stuff? When had anyone she didn't trust been close enough to drop these into her bag? They were most likely Slytherins, no one else used that word… but Lily wasn't prejudiced. She knew that it could be anyone who slipped in the note… but only her friends got close enough and there was no one in her group that she couldn't trust. They were her family.

The girls came traipsing in just then and Lily was rushed to get the note tucked away in her dresser before anyone noticed.

"What was that?" Mary asked suspiciously, eyeing the dresser. _Damn!_

"Nothing."

Marley had paid no attention to Mary's concern as she came in, "Lils! I'm sorry about dinner. I didn't want to pry…"

Lily had never felt so terrible, _She called them her family, but she couldn't even entrust them with one sad tale of teenage tragedy._

Lily let out a hysterical bout of laughter that caused more than one of her friends to stare at her worriedly. Lily recalled how she hadn't wanted to think about Josh, and BAM, the new note showed up and her silly woes vanished. Compared to the notes, that summer was nothing. No Slytherins, no Death Eaters and definatly no death threats. Unfortunately, Lily couldn't tell anyone about the threats; Marley would sprint and curse all the Slytherins, before even figuring out exactly who was responsible. But at this point, Lily wouldn't keep more than one secret from her girls, she couldn't.

"It's my fault," Lily sighed, curling up with her face in her knees.

The bed creaked as her roommates joined her.

"What's your fault?" Ems rubbed Lily's back soothingly.

"You can tell us anything," Alice promised.

_No I can't_, Lily felt like sobbing, _I can't or you'll think of me as weak, and in need of protection. I can't be anything but the strong friend you've always known._

"I know," Lily replied meekly, "But I was so embarrassed, I never thought I could be so dumb."

"Lily-bean, talk to us," Mary was on Lily's side, opposite of Emmeline.

Lily allowed another strangled sob at her nickname from 3rd year. After the Marauders had dubbed themselves Moony (Remus), Wormtail (Peter), Padfoot (Sirius), and Prongs (James), Marlene (who was going through her 'beat Sirius at everything' phase- had that phase ever passed?) insisted that the girls needed nicknames too. No one was sure where the Marauder's nicknames had really come from; they appeared out of thin air. If anyone other than a Marauder called them their nicknames, they simply wouldn't respond, like no one had said their name, until their actual name was spoken. Even their numerous girlfriends didn't gain the privilege.

Anyhow, Marlene wasn't particularly creative and ended up with Lily-bean, Very Berry Mary, Shortie (for Alice, which Sirius still used), Darlin' Marlin (That was Ems' idea), and Ems (which stuck). They swore never to use the nicknames, besides Ems- for she genuinely liked hers- unless the situation demanded it. Apparently Mary thought the situation was just about demanding enough for action.

"You know that summer, right after 4th year?" Lily steeled herself to tell the story, "On the day I got back, I met this guy while I went out for coffee. His name was Josh Atherson. He was sweet, sincere, and bought my coffee for me. I gave him my phone number and he called the next day. We hung out for a few days before he asked me out to the movies, you know that place I took you over Easter Break, and well… I fell for him. It was hard not to. He was hot, nice, and generous. I couldn't help myself."

"That's when the letters to us started," Ems guessed.

"Yeah, I was so excited, and I barely hung out with Sev- I mean, Snape, all that summer. Josh made me feel special, you know. It was like, as soon as I walked into the room he was in, I felt more beautiful. We spent hours, just talking. I didn't tell him about magic, and felt so guilty. I thought I would tell him near the end of the summer, before I left. Then one night, he took me out to dinner and to his place. We'd done it a thousand times before, to watch movies and eat popcorn (Marls, remember Easter). He started kissing me so… desperately. I was too inexperienced to know what was going on, but all of a sudden, I was in his bed and we were both half naked."

"Oh Lils," Alice grabbed her hands and pulled closer.

"I thought he loved me," Lily whisper sobbed, "But the next morning he started ignoring me. For a couple of weeks he didn't talk to me. When I finally confronted him, he said I wasn't right. I was too fat, too red haired, too freckled…"

"You didn't!" Mary gasped.

"I did," Lily confirmed, "I didn't eat for days at a time, and then it was just a few crackers. I honestly thought that if I fixed myself, he would like me. I even considered dying my hair. I stopped before it killed me though. It was so close."

"What made you change your mind?" Marlene couldn't grasp it. Her best friend, the level headed, smart, and fiery Lily Evans had almost killed herself over a guy.

"I was an idiot," Lily confirmed, as if she already knew the statement was true, "One day I was out walking, trying to get the perfect shape, when I saw him in the library near my house. He was flirting with this shy girl. I'd always tried talking to her, but she never opened up to anyone. I only then realized that it was what he did with everyone. He took girls afraid of coming out of their shells, and broke them. He used me because I was the secluded boarding school girl who everyone thought was crazy. I almost let him break me, and I was never angrier then in that moment."

"Did you kick his arse Lil?" Alice grinned proudly.

"Worse," She smiled back, "I came into the library and screamed at him over everything he'd done, exposing him. Then I dragged him outside and kicked his arse. Since I was so mad, for the first time since I was a kid, I used wandless magic and glued him to the sidewalk. I'm still not sure what I used, but the spell didn't wear off for another day. He was sitting on his arse in front of the library for a day. Happiest day of my life."

The girls all laughed together. Lily wiped away the left over tears still dripping grimly down her cheeks.

"It was almost two years ago," She murmured to herself, "I could have sworn I got over it. It's just… more recent events brought it back into my mind."

Alice was the fastest, "The incident with Snivellus? And don't tell me not to use the nickname, he deserves it every bit."

"I know he does," Lily sighed, "And you're right. After Josh ditched me, my sister started hating on me, and Snape decided to become a Death Eater, I was alone the entire summer in Cokeworth. It was so boring I nearly dried up."

The group managed a minor smile before dragging her into a hug. When they retracted Marley punched Lily in the shoulder.

"That was for not telling us in the first place."

"I should have," Lily agreed, "I feel so much lighter with that extra burden off my chest."

That night they all helped do each other's hair, teased one another, and had a generally good time together. Lily missed this; she spent so much time during Aaron's Quidditch practice moping, when she could be hanging out with the best people on earth. Mary Macdonald, Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Prewett, and Emmeline Vance.

Lily was hard at work in the library, weeks later, her head bent over a Transfiguration textbook and her quill never leaving the parchment. She was frantic. The amount of homework they received, it was drastic. Easter was coming up and her mother had called for her to help with wedding planning. Lily had no doubt it was all her mum's idea. Petunia would like nothing better for Lily to not come to the wedding at all, and Lily didn't want to spend time on something that wouldn't be appreciated. None the less, she was going home. Hopefully there would be times for her to escape and do revision for her exams in May.

This particular essay wasn't due until after break, but Lily couldn't resist getting a head start after she had stumbled upon the exact book she was looking for. Her friends might think she was a nerd, but Lily didn't mind. Everyone knew she was incredibly smart and her studying was necessary to achieve her goal of being Head Girl in the following year. Since her first year at Hogwarts where she became friends with the Head Girl at the time, Dorcas Meadowes, Lily aspired to be just like her. Now to complete the dumb essay…

"Oi, Lily!" A frustratingly annoying, yet charming, voice punctured her train of thought, "What are you working on?"

Lily sighed and glanced up at James, "I'm completing my Transfiguration essay, if you must know."

James looked shocked, "The one assigned today? But it isn't due for-"

"I like to get ahead with things," Lily snapped.

"I'll say," James smirked, running his fingers through his black hair.

"Some of us," Lily spoke calmly and she stared at her essay, trying to figure out where she had left off, "Actually want and need a good grade Potter."

James shifted nervously at her deadly calm and laughed awkwardly, "Back to Potter are we?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well I just…"

"Finished!" Lily sighed contently and leaned back in her chair, "Finally. I will have two weeks for just revision."

"Revision?" James seemed to have forgotten what he meant to say, "Are you joking?"

"Nope," Lily popped the P and rolled up her essay before taking out a separate book, "You really should focus more on school James, you can't just expect to charm your way through life you know."

"You think I'm charming?" James grinned.

"Is that all you got out of that?" Lily muttered incredulously, "Working is important, and you should pay attention and be serious."

"No Lily, I'm James," James looked worried, "How in Merlin's saggy pants did you mistake me to be Sirius?"

"I give up," She grumbled, "You're hopeless."

"Still not right. Think more in the J section. You might come across my name the-."

"Lily?"

Both Gryffindors turned around to see Aaron standing hesitantly behind them, near the entrance of the library.

"Aaron! Hi!" Lily blushed and starting braiding her hair nervously, "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you," Aaron explained, "I was hoping we could take a walk around the lake together?"

"Of course!" Lily jumped up and grabbed her bag, "I'll see you later James."

"I wasn't interrupting something was I?" Aaron asked politely, eyeing the chair James sat in.

"No," James replied sorrowfully as the two left the library, holding hands, "Nothing at all."

Lily left for Easter break with her hands filled with old quizzes to go over. Her mother greeted her excitedly at the station. The entire ride home Mrs. Evans buzzed on and on about the wedding, how lavish the dress was, how the floral theme was all about petunias.

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans squealed as she came skipping into the house, "Your sister is here!"

Lily dragged her trunk behind her as she trudged into the house. Mr. Evans appeared from the kitchen, smiling and pulling his youngest daughter into a hug. He never saw her anymore, and every time she returned home he felt as if he had missed another part of his daughter becoming so grown up.

"You look beautiful Lily-Petal," Lily smiled faintly at her childhood nickname and clung to her father's wiry frame.

He pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He was remarkably like Lily, with his scruffy red hair and the study filled with books. Lily spent most of her time at home in his study, going through his extensive collection. She would curl up in the large throne chair by the window with a book in hand as Mr. Evans ran himself dry on paperwork and old scrolls. Mr. Evans worked in the local history museum, translating old collections that came into his possession.

"Daddy, it's great to see you," Lily mumbled into her father's shirt.

"Petunia, Lily's going to help you with the last of the wedding plans!" Lily looked up to see her sister standing in the doorway, scowling in a very Petunia-ish manner.

Lily's sister wasn't all that bad looking, with shoulder length blonde hair and very tall, skinny features. Petunia had a constant scowl etched on her face that tended to make her look much worse than she actually was.

"Hey Tuney!" Lily tried to play nice for the whole wedding's sake.

"Don't call me that, it's childish," Petunia snapped and submerged back into the kitchen.

Lily barely noticed her father's hand on her shoulder and her mother's falling expression.

This break was going to be fun.

* * *

**How was that? I know it was a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to explain why Lily hadn't had many boyfriends, besides the fact the James scared them away of course. Next chapter will hopefully finish Easter, so that you can get to know Lily's parents. It's important for later. This was also my longest chapter yet.**

**Please review with what you think! Next chapter should be up within the next 4 or 5 days.**

**Thanks!**

**-Trina**


	11. Chapter 10- Family Bonds

**Chapter 10- Family Bonds**

**I"M SORRY! It took way longer than I expected, because I wanted to get a few chapter ahead, and now I'm almost done with Chapter 12! I'm also beginning some other fanfictions and I'm TERRIBLY SORRY! I hope you love the family fluff coming this way...**

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning, confused to realize that there wasn't a red glow around the room, caused by the sun reflecting on her bed curtains. As she dazedly hoisted herself up on her arms Lily couldn't help but grin at the room around her. _Her_ room. The one she'd grown up in. Hogwarts was her home, and she loved it more than anything, but this room was her childhood. The walls still painted Lily's favorite shade of green, the bookshelves lining the far east wall and her little bed shoved into the west corner. When she was at Hogwarts she forgot how much she missed this. The homely feeling like any second a miniature Tuney would come slumping in and spill her morning woes with her favorite little sister.

Lily's smile quickly dropped away. There would be no more morning rendezvous. There wasn't even a Tuney anymore. There was just Petunia Evans- soon to be Dursley. There was a large difference between the two. Tuney loved Lily. Tuney was fun and went on little escapades together with her sister. Petunia was content to be a wife. Petunia didn't want to go on adventures and even the mere thought of getting messy made her shiver. Petunia resented Lily and her freakishness.

"Get up," Petunia shrieked like a banshee from downstairs, "Vernon's coming for lunch and you better be… as respectable as _you_ could ever be."

"Good morning to you too Tuney," Lily huffed, "I'm fine thank you."

"UP!"

"I'm up!" Lily called back, only to get her eardrums to stop ringing.

There was no chance to fall back asleep so Lily prepared herself before jumping out of the bed and hopping from foot to foot to the closet, and then to the bathroom. Lily hummed cheerfully as she showered, enjoying the cool run of pipe water over her shoulders and through her hair, which was still a bit of a birds nest from the train ride yesterday. Lily grabbed a loose tee-shirt and some shorts. What a relief it was, to be out of the itchy second hand robes. Lily's parents weren't the richest, but they still had enough money. Lily just didn't want to be an extra burden with all of her magical costs.

She skipped merrily into the kitchen and went to grab waffles. Lily ignored Petunia's disapproving 'harumph' and sang U.S.S.R. under her breath. The only way Lily could ever be polite to such a rude man like Vernon is if she was in the best mood possible. Waffles and the Beatles were part of her plan for happiness. Mrs. Evans strolled in, dressed up casually, yet Lily knew that it was her nicest outfit. Petunia knew too, therefor did not complain about either of them not looking like runway models for her precious 'Vernie'.

"You're in a good mood," Mrs. Evans took in the sight of her youngest daughter, finally home- even if it was for a short time- and relaxed knowing she was finally happy and safe. Mrs. Evans lived in fear that Lily would no longer be content with the small, but homey life they lived, like Petunia had become upon meeting Vernon. Rose Evans loved both of her daughter's equally, but Petunia had been demanding more and more of recent months and Mrs. Evans wasn't sure how much farther her pocket-book could extend.

"How can I not be," Lily smiled that smile, the same one she'd had since she was a child. It had remained the same, so content, while the rest of her face changed around it. "I'm finally home."

Mrs. Evans' heart leapt and she grinned fondly at her daughter, loving every minute she could spend with her before Lily left again.

This did not go unnoticed by Petunia, who scowled. Her mum never smiled like that at _her_, at least not recently. She always seemed so weary, and suddenly _poof! _Lily's back so she becomes happy again. The little bratty freak. Petunia scowled.

"Make sure you act normal today," Petunia snapped, "No freaky comments or mentions of your _kind._"

"Petunia…" Mrs. Evans scolded, but continued making her coffee because she knew her daughters wouldn't listen.

"So I take it you haven't told him about me yet," Lily was unfazed by her sister, it was only to be expected.

"I have," Petunia obviously didn't want to go into details, "And both of us would rather pretend it doesn't exist. So act like it."

"Like I don't exist?" Lily said quietly, pouring out some coffee from her mother's supply.

Petunia felt that annoying sisterly instinct, deep down in her stomach, to apologize. To be kind to her. She fought it down, because the only way to be perfectly normal was to cancel out those things that weren't normal. There was nothing Petunia wanted more than to be normal. She had been dreaming of having a perfectly normal family her whole life, and in Petunia's mind it didn't sound boring or odd. It sounded just excellent.

"Exactly," Petunia left the table, leaving her plates behind.

Lily carefully cleaned away both her, and her sister's dishes as her mother sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry dear, it's the wedding you know. It's gotten her so stressed out."

"We both know this isn't because of the wedding," Lily grabbed her mug of coffee and left her mother against the counter, "I'll be in the study."

Lily watched the neighborhood kids kick a football around for some time from her chair in the study, laughing and throwing falling flower petals at each other. Would she have been down there, if it weren't for being a witch? Lily wouldn't give up being a witch for anything, but what would it feel like to not have the threat of being muggleborn hanging over her every day?

She could hear Marlene and Alice say in chorus, "_BORING!"_

In a way they were right. She had tens of times more excitement being a witch then she would have ever had, perhaps following Petunia's path to being '_utterly normal_'. Lily looked down at her essay to revise. It had a decent grade, but Lily was a perfectionist. She had to fix it to utter perfection. Except for today. Today, Lily tossed the essay on the ground and grabbed her father's new book on Ancient Egyptian tombs. She sat there until the doorbell rang and Petunia's squeal was so loud her guest could probably hear it.

"He's here!"

Even excited, Petunia was delicate and elegant and didn't thunder as she hurried down stairs. Instead it sounded like a waterfall of pebbles as she giggled her way to the door. Lily heaved herself up from the chair, leaving her book there. Perhaps in an hour, maybe two max, she could return.

When she entered the foyer Lily was immediately aware that she was under dressed in shorts. She hadn't thought about it before. But the distracted glares Petunia sent her were enough to alert Lily that something wasn't right with what she was wearing. The men wore suits and the women would skirts and dresses. Lily was wearing shorts and a tee-shirt that read, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD, in pink. Woops!

Lily introduced herself quickly, but had to leave before she bust herself laughing. Vernon looked like someone had tried stuffing a whale into a suit. He was nearly four times as wide as Petunia, and the sight of them together was hard to take in without collapsing in a fit of laughter. Mrs. and Mr. Evans handled it well, though Lily swore she saw her father's lip twitch in amusement. They were all assured into the dining room where a beautiful spread of food was set up. Unsurprisingly for someone his size, Vernon began eating as soon as he'd wriggled into the smooth, slim chair. How he did it, Lily wasn't entirely sure.

"This is good food Mrs. Evans!" Vernon exclaimed. Mrs. Evans smiled fondly at him. She couldn't hate anyone who loved her daughter.

"Thank you Vernon," She said, "Petunia helped me make it. She'd rather gifted in the kitchen you know."

"I'm glad to hear it," He nodded approvingly. Petunia flushed joyfully at the praise.

An uncomfortable silence settled in on the kitchen once more. This is where Mr. Evans had to try his hand.

"That's a wonderful tie Vernon," Mr. Evans wasn't an avid conversationalist.

"Thank you."

Lily sighed at her family's silence. Even she knew Vernon enough that only one topic could get him talking.

"So, what do you do for a living Vernon?"

_Himself._

* * *

Lily collapsed onto her dads chair hours later; sick of listening to Vernon discuss himself, with Petunia nodding along avidly beside him. Mrs. Evans would look pained at his boring stories until she caught on to the loving glances Vernon and Petunia sent each other, and then she would smile happily, ensured that no matter how boring _Mrs. Evans_ thought it that her life would be, it would still have love. Mr. Evans stared off into space and Lily jammed her toes into his legs whenever someone asked him something.

Mr. Evans slumped in his office chair, shifting around his files, "Well that was fascinating."

Lily laughed, "I don't see what she sees in him."

Mr. Evans shrugged, "We don't choose who we love. It chooses for us. Vernon and Petunia are well suited for each other. She accepts who he is, faults and all and she loves everything about him."

"I suppose," Lily grumbled, tugging open her book to the chapter she'd left on.

_We don't choose who we love… _hmmmm… Could Lily actually love Aaron? He was nice and all, but did she have that spark with him? The one her dad sometimes talked about as they sat together sometimes on the porch during summer months.

"How about you?" Lily started, thinking that he'd read her mind. "Is there any special guy in your life?"

"Well… I have this boyfriend…" Lily trailed off, unsure of how she should explain it.

To her shock, her dad started laughing, "Is it that Potter boy you used to complain about so much? I noticed there aren't as many complaints."

"What? No!" Lily felt nauseous, "It's this guy Aaron, from Ravenclaw."

"Then your mother owes me 5 pounds," Mr. Evans said thoughtfully to himself, "She bet that your first boyfriend from Hogwarts would be the Potter boy. Good for you Lily-Petal. No wonder he's in Ravenclaw if he's smart enough to date you."

Lily's face was as read as her hair, "Daddy… I don't think it's that serious. I like him but there's no…"

"Connection," He supplied, "Don't worry Petal. You'll find someone like that. It'll be worth all the trials and errors."

Lily went over to her father and hugged him tightly, "Thanks daddy, that means a lot."

She didn't know what she would so if she didn't have her parents. They were the most supportive pair of people she'd ever meet. Her mother with a bubbly sense of humor and a wild streak, and her father with her red hair and love of books. Without them, she'd be lost.

* * *

The rest of break flowed with a consistency of wedding fuss and spending time with her parents. Petunia was so caught up in all her planning, she barely found the time to be rude. She shoved many of her wedding ideas upon her mother, but without her knowledge Lily was completing most of her mum's tasks with magic. Mrs. Evans was so excited to learn Lily could finally use magic outside school after her birthday, and loved watching the dishes clean themselves and the ugly bridesmaid gown Petunia had chosen to spite Lily (She hadn't wanted her as a bridesmaid, but Mrs. Evans insisted) magically alter itself to become manageable.

On the day when Lily went back to Hogwarts both Mrs. and Mr. Evans accompanied their daughter to the station. Petunia made up a luncheon with her friend Yvonne to escape the task.

Mrs. Evans was shedding tears on the platform before Lily was supposed to take off. She hugged her daughter tightly as she sobbed.

"Mum, I'll see you in a few months," Lily comforted her, sending panicked glances at her father, who looked equally, if not more, bewildered.

"I know dear," Mrs. Evans patted her daughter's head, "But I've grown used to seeing you around again… what will I do without you to magically clean the dishes? I'll have to use the brush!"

Lily's beautiful laugh caught the attention of many around her saying goodbye to their families. Lily was oblivious to their awed looks. Mr. Evans stood up straighter, proud of the gorgeous woman his daughter had become.

"I love you mum," Lily clung to her mother, "I'll send you a letter in a few weeks, to check up on things."

Lily let go of her mother and went over to clutch her father tightly.

"I love you Petal," Mr. Evans wrapped his arms around the green eyed beauty that used to be his baby, "Never forget that."

"I love you too Daddy," Lily's eyes were also filling with tears, "Send me one of your books in a few weeks and I'll send you one of mine… with pictures that'll move!"

"Thank you Petal," Mr. Evans pulled away from his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'll be looking forward to that, but mostly I'll look forward to hearing from you."

Lily smiled before leaping onto the train. What an Easter break she'd had. A break from the threats and notes. A break from being the most studious girl in Hogwarts.

And now it was over. Lily found an empty compartment and stuck her head out the window, waving to her parents before the station was out of sight.

* * *

**How was that? Bad, good, or fabulous? The next Chapter will definitely be up this weekend, at the latest, once all my finals are over with. I hope you'll forgive me for the wait! Just hang in there, action is coming up next chapter. Be patient my children... actually most of you are probably older than me. To bad! Remember to review!**

**-Trina**


End file.
